Stripper Club
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: A magical wedding, a passionate night, but on the next day, Soul's newly made wife was in a tragic accident, but was it really an accident? After seven years since Maka's accident Soul is going to get married with his fiancé Kate. On his day of work he gets a patient with the name Maka Albarn and the patients name belongs with his dead wife. What happens when Soul and Maka meet?
1. Chapter 1

Stripper club

Chapter 1: Tragic Honeymoon

_''Soul''_

_''Maka'' I looked deep into my green eyed love and now my beloved wife. We laid on the bed after an amazing night. Yesterday's ceremony had been perfect, our wedding was first in the church, I still remembered how amazing Maka had looked when her father took her to the alter, She had a plain silk wedding dress, a bouquet which contained blood red roses, her hair was braided and put up in a net coiffure with a tiara on her head and her face had a little make up which made her look gorgeous.  
I remembered the moment we both said 'I do' and Maka had been crying with joy, I had only had tears in my eyes but at that moment we were so happy. Then the first dance at Kids mansion, it was magical, we both danced around as we looked into each other's eyes, it felt like we danced for ages._

_''Soul, we need food for breakfast, we need to eat.'' I snapped out from my memories and I looked at my wife lying in bed next to me. After the wedding we had taken the plane to Hawaii and that's where we are now, we had checked into the hotel and as soon as we got inside our room we had had a little bit 'fun' in our bed._

_''I know but I want to stay in bed with you all day long.'' I snuggled closer to my wife and planted a couple of kisses on her neck._

_''But we need to eat, I'm so hungry Soul.'' She pulled away from me and got out from the bed. ''Besides after when we have got some food in us we can continue this 'game' of ours.'' She smiled sexily at me as she started to get dressed. I pulled down the blanked down to my feet and lay on it naked._

_''Why can't we have one more round and then we could go and fix breakfast?'' Maka stopped pulling up her white dress as she looked at me, I could almost see a drool from her lip, but she shook her head and continued to get dressed._

_''No Soul, I'm starving. I'm just going to use the rented car and drive to the market; I'll be back in an hour or less. Go back to sleep.'' Maka went to my side of the bed and kissed me. I kissed her back and then she went out from the bedroom and eventually out the hotel room.  
I grinned displeased, I didn't want her to leave and I should have come with her to the store. I got up from the bed quickly and put on some underwear, I ran to our balcony so I could stop her from going to the store by herself. I was really thankful we had the balcony to the parking lot. As I got out I could see her inside of our rented car, she started the engine but then the car exploded and the car was devoured by flames. Maka was still trapped inside the car! She had to be alive, she just had to be! I couldn't lose her now! I ran back inside and got some pants and a shirt on and then I ran down to the parking lot. An ambulance just left the lot and a fire truck and some firefighter tried to put out the fire. The whole car was consumed with fire and it was no way Maka could have survived that. I dropped down to my knees watching the fire, a nurse from the ambulance went to me and put a hand on my shoulder as she watched me._

_''Are you okay sir?'' I shook my head as tears streamed down my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hands as I cried heavily._

_''No I'm not okay, my wife was in that car, and I saw how she sat in the car and how the flames consumed her.'' Her hand went from my shoulder to my other left axle. Her arm was now wrapped around my shoulders as she rubbed my arm._

_''I'm so sorry it happened to you but we need to run a check up on you, you might have gone into shock.'' I nodded as I got up on unsteady legs and she guided me to an ambulance._


	2. Chapter 2

Stripper club

Chapter 2: seven years later

''Take care honey!''

''I will.'' I kissed my fiancé on the cheek and hopped inside my car and started to make my way to the clinic. After Maka's tragic death I had packed my bags and took the first plane home, I didn't want to be on Hawaii if she wasn't there to be by my side. When I came home Spirit had literary tried to kill me, he scream at me that I was supposed to protect her from all the bad things in the world and if Kid and Black*Star hadn't been there I would be dead today. I had just stand there, I would have want Spirit to kill me so I could be with Maka in heaven.

After a few weeks Maka had her funeral and it was rainy and tragic. I shut myself out from the world and I got fired from my job and I drank away my sorrow, it numbed the pain but it was still there, it would always be. After a month I had met my now fiancée Kate on a bar when Black*Star and Kid had forced me out from mine and Maka's apartment. She had dark brown hair and a slender body, her eyes were light blue and her lips were dark pink. She helped me get out from my sad state and I fell in love with her, after a month together we had moved into a house together. I then got a new job as a gynecologist and a year ago I proposed to her and she said yes, we would have the wedding in a month. But I still had a problem, I thought I was past Maka but I knew there was a fire inside of my heart that still longed for Maka, but I was in love with Kate and I knew Maka would never come back to me.

I was at the clinic and I went inside and I was instantly met with the assistant Kim. She smiled at me as she walked with me.

''Good morning Soul, How did you sleep? Kim asked me as she hugged her journal with her arms.

''Yea, I slept like a log.'' I answered plainly as I got inside my room with the big gynecology chair in the middle of the room. I took on my white rob and turned to Kim.

''Good, because you will be taking Steve's patients, he is sick today and he did only have one patient so you will be taking her.'' Stupid Steve! He always went 'sick' and then I had to take care of his patients! Dear god someday I would be 'sick' so he knew how it feels like to take care of other people's patients.

''Great! Okay bring me her journal and her booked time and I will take care of the rest.'' I sad bored as I reached out my hand. Kim jumped up and down as she handed me her journal I just throw it onto my desk, Kim thanked me and then she went out. I went on with my day and took care of women of all ages with their vagina problems. Then it was suddenly afternoon and I would take care of Steve's patient. I took off the glove from the previous patient and throw it away as I looked at the last patient's journal. I froze as I saw the name on the journal; Maka Albarn. I started to sweat and my hand trembled, was she telling me something from the other side? Or was it just to mock me with her previous name? I felt hatred toward this person, how dared Kim give me a patient with that name? She knew about Maka and the car accident, she knew about how she burned to death inside the car! I stormed out from my room and to Kim's desk just at the end of the hall. Kim sat at it as she sorted the previous patients' journals.

''Why the hell did you give me _that_ patient?! I hissed at her as I slammed her journal on her desk. ''This journal belongs to a Maka Albarn! You know I can't stand that name!'' Kim had actually never met Maka but at our lunch break a long time ago I had told her about Maka and the accident.  
Kim took the journal and looked at the name, her eyes widened and she gasped for air as she covered her mouth with her hand.

''I'm so sorry Soul! I didn't know! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry.'' She apologized and I let out a heavy sight and closed my eyes as I massaged my eyes.

''The damage is already made, the least you can do is calling her and reschedule.'' I stopped massaging my eyes and looked up to her, she looked at me sad.

''I can't do that Soul, she is already here, I was just going to go and get her for you before you came. I'm sorry but you will have to take care of her.'' She covered her face with her hands as she let out a big sight. I felt sick, I didn't want to take care of a patient with _that_ name, but I really didn't have a chose now. If she was here now I had to take care of her, our policy was to never ever turn down a patient who was already inside the building.

''Just go and get her so I can get through this quickly.'' I said and made a gesture to the corridor to the waiting room. She nodded and disappeared. I went back to my room with the journal in my hands as I examined it. She had been here very many times and every time it was a pregnancy test and a test if she had any sexual diseases. Sometimes she had got some diseases but it was all gone now. This girl must be a stripper or a whore, maybe both. Steve was known to have a lot of strippers and whores as patients. I put the journal to my desk and I heard footsteps closing in on my room. I took a deep breath and planted a fake smile; I heard how they entered the room and a gasp. I turned around to Steve's patient as I got a new glove on. I froze as soon as I saw her face. Her eyes widened as she turned to my assistant.

''I can come back another time when Steve is here, I'm a little bit shy.'' I just looked at her petrified, Kim looked at me questioning at what we should do.

''Kim you can leave us alone, I can handle this myself.'' Kim gave me a node and then she left the room. I the quickly stepped in front of my patient and hugged her tightly.

''Maka, you are alive.''


	3. Chapter 3

Stripper club

Chapter 3: Reunion

''Maka, I thought you were dead, I saw how you sat in the car when it caught on fire.'' Soul said as he hugged me tightly, I couldn't be in his embrace; I had to get out of here. I ducked under his arms as I pushed him away.

''I shouldn't be here; I had booked an appointment with Steve, not you.'' I spun around and got out from the office, I walked quickly out but Soul stopped me, he spun me around and his nails dug deep into my shoulders.

''Maka, please just let me help you and then I will let you go.'' He pleaded as his grip loosened. I really needed to be checked but would I let him do it instead of Steve? And why the hell was he a gynecologist?! I let out a deep sigh as I looked away from him.

''Alright, but if you do something a little funny I will walk away.'' He smiled brightly as he let go of my shoulders. He made a gesture to his office.

''Right this way Mrs. Evens.'' Soul smirked at me but I walked past him into his office and behind the white fabric hanging at a corner.

''I'm not Mrs. Evens if you remember; it was you who broke the marriage.'' I started to take of my clothes and got the patient clothes on; it was a really ugly light blue paper like dress.

''I did it because I saw you get in the car before it caught on fire!'' Soul heightened his voice was he stood on the other side of the fabric. ''I would have never done it if I knew you were alive!'' He defended himself and I just ignored him. I stepped out from the fabric wall and jumped up in the chair.

''I want you to run a pregnancy test and a test for STDs'' I commanded as I spread my leg. ''I guess you want to do your basic procedures before the tests.'' I looked at Soul and he seemed kind of frozen, I guess he wasn't able to accept the fact that I was still alive. He then snapped out of it and walked to the chair. He had already his glove on and he took a deep breath and put his hand between my legs.

''Are you sexually active?'' Soul asked as he poked around between my legs.

''Yes,'' I answered quickly and I could feel his hand stopped moving.

''With who?!'' He yelled as he rose from his chair and looked at me both hurt and frustrated.

''That's not a usual question that gynecologists ask.'' I teased as I showed my index finger as I shook it. ''You can only be the gynecologist and not like a jealous ex-boyfriend.'' Soul groans as he sat back down on his chair. He continued to examine my vagina a bit more and then he pulled away.

''Your vagina looks good, so let's take a urine test and a blood test.'' He took off his glove and threw it away in the garbage can, he then went to his desk and picked up a cup which said 'urine test.' I jumped out from the chair and Soul turned and walked back to me, I thought he was a little bit to close so I grabbed the cup.

''Where is the bathroom?'' I asked as I scanned the room. He then raised his hand and pointed to a corner with a door marked with 'toilet'. I went inside the bathroom and went to the toilet. I pulled up the paper dress and I held the cup between my legs. I started to pee as I listen how Soul went back and forth in his office. How would this even have happened? I was supposed to meet Steve and he was supposed to take my tests, not Soul! There was a reason why I didn't want to meet him and I remembered how I had cried at the night and I was so mad at him for replacing me that fast.

I was done peeing and I whipped myself and washed my hand, I went out to Soul again and he grabbed my urine. It didn't feel good knowing he had my urine. He then turned a chair to me and made a gesture to me to sit. I went to the chair next to him and he turned to his desk and grabbed a syringe. He grabbed his own chair and turned it to me.

''Can I ask you a question?'' He asked as he held the syringe to my wrist, it penetrated my skin. I flinched a little in pain as the syringe started to fill with my crimson blood.

''You can ask but you might not get an answer.'' I said as I continued to watch how the syringe got more and more filled with my blood.

''In your journal, it says you are here quit a lot for these tests, but why do you need them? Why have you come here today to get one?'' Why would Soul always ask those kind of questions, I just wanted to get these tests done and then go back to my usual life without Soul in it, I had been too hurt by Soul to give him a second chance. But I guess I could give Soul the answer to this question.

''Yea, I'm here because there are those bastards who don't want to use a condom and I don't like the pills so there you have it.'' He pulled out the syringe that now contained my blood, I rose from my chair and went behind the white fabric.

''But do you really want to have sex with those guys? I mean, are they raping you?'' He asked as he talked through the white fabric. I picked up my jeans shorts and put them on, I picked up my white shirt and started to button it, I left a couple of buttons unbutton so you could see a little of my chest. I got my leather jacket on and went out from behind the fabric

''The answer to your question is no, they aren't raping me.'' I couldn't tell him I worked as a stripper. Then he would know exactly where he could find me and I didn't want that to happen. I made my way to the door but Soul put his hand on my shoulder, it made my skin burn, it almost felt like if Souls hand was fire.

''But please, can't we go out for dinner or something? I have so many questions for you and I don't have any more patients.'' I pulled his hand away from my shoulder as I looked into his eyes.

''No, I'm busy.'' I spun around and went out from the office, I followed the corridor and I went out of the building. I walked down the stairs but then he had to follow me.

''Wait Maka!'' I rolled my eyes with annoyance and looked at Soul as he ran down the stairs, he didn't wear his white rob and instead of it he wore his black leather jacket. ''Can I give you a ride or something instead?'' He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

''No, I need my daily walks.'' I said as I turned around and I started to walk to my next destination. Of course he just had to come up to me again. ''You aren't going to stop aren't you? You just can't accept the fact that I don't want anything to do with you. If I wanted to meet you again I would have done it years ago!'' I hissed at Soul and he continued to walk by my side.

''Maka, I have never want you to be out of my life, when I thought you was dead I was a mess! I thought about you day and night, I would have done anything just to see you smile again and now I have finally you back, I won't let you get out of my life again.'' Soul stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. ''I won't lose you again.'' I looked down at my feet as I grabbed his left hand and shoved it right in his face.

''Soul look at your ring, you love another woman now and you have forgotten me before so I think you can do it again, you forgot me on record time the first time so tomorrow you will have forgot all about me.'' I stepped away from him and continued to walk the last little way I had left.

''I have never forgotten about you, you have always been there on my mind and I'm still in love with you Maka!'' I reached my destination and I turned to Soul.

''Soul you're going to get married soon and I'm not going to ruin that for you, I'm not in love with you and you have to go now.'' I stood outside the school and the doors opened and kids started to rush outside, I had to get rid of Soul now or he would be following me around like a puppy.

''Say it right to my eyes and mean it, then I will leave you.'' Soul looked tensed at me, I looked deep into his crimson eyes which I had once admired so.

''I don't lo-''

''MOMMY!''


	4. Chapter 4

Stripper club

Chapter 4: The unknown daughter

''Say it right to my eyes and mean it, and then I will leave you.'' Soul looked tensed at me, I looked deep into his crimson eyes which I had once admired so.

''I don't lo-''

''MOMMY!''

Shit... I would be stuck with him forever. I turned to my left and my daughter ran right into my embrace, I lifted her up and spun her around, she laughed as I spun around and then I put her back on her feet and I crunched in front of her. Ayumi looked at Soul and buried her face in my chest. ''Mommy, who is that man?'' I looked at Soul and his face was white. I knew I would have gone numb if my ex had a child who looked exactly like me. That's right, Ayumi had crimson red eyes and snow white hair but she had my features and my gender. Her hair was neatly cute just above her shoulders, her bangs cut exactly underneath her eyebrows. It definitely needed to be cut to a more fitting length.

Her personality was definitely Souls, she was hyperactive but yet, she could be so mature. She usually shined innocently like me, but she had her father's rebellious spirit.

She had my stamina when it came to homework, but she had to work harder to keep up.

Her body was as frail as mine; she didn't have an ounce of baby fat which made her look defenseless and vulnerable.

''Eh, this is your uncle Ayumi, uncle Soul'' I said hoping Soul would get the hint but I needed to get away from this now! I looked at the school clock on the building and acted shocked.

''Ah, look at the time Ayumi, we have to go home and make dinner, I don't want to be late for my job.'' I stood up and grabbed Ayumis hand as I started to walk to my apartment. Then Soul just had to have the last word.

''Wait, Maka, have you already forgot about the dinner offer.'' I turned to him and I eyed him evilly, he wore an obnoxious smile as he walked up to us.

''Was it today? Oh my apartment is so dirty, you wouldn't want to see it like that.'' I tried to brush him away but he was stuck to me like glue.

''Ah I don't mind, so where is this apartment of yours?'' I cursed lowly so Ayumi wouldn't hear me and we walked to my apartment.

''Mommy, why haven't we met Uncle Soul until now?'' I felt Souls eyes in the back of my neck and I crunched in front of my daughter.

''It's because he and his fiance have newly moved here, they are going to have their wedding here.'' I explained and Ayumi clapped her hand.

''Yay, weddings, I love weddings.'' Ayumi said and we continued to walk for 50 meters and then Ayumi stopped. ''Mommy, my feet are tired.'' I crunched once again in front of here as I stroke her hair.

''Do you want to ride piggy back on mommies back?'' Ayumi shined up and and her hands raised to the sky. I turned around and Ayumi climbed on top of my back. I ran around around with a laughing Ayumi on my back.

''You are really a wonderful mother.'' I turned to Soul and he smiled softly at me and Ayumi. ''It really shows that you really care about you child.'' I smiled at Soul and a I murmured a thanks. We got to my apartment which was in the same building as my workplace. I worked as a stripper, the club was on the first floor and the apartment was on the third floor. We went inside through the back door to the apartment and went up the three stairs. I picked up my keys in my jeans shorts and unlocked the door. We got inside to our small apartment; the apartment had one bedroom, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. I and Ayumi shared the bedroom; she slept in the same bed as me. I let Ayumi down from my back and helped her get out from her coat. I hung it on the coat rack and then I grabbed Ayumi by the shoulders as I looked into her eyes.

''Ayumi, can you go to the bedroom and do your homework? Me and your uncle need to talk.'' She smiled up and nodded. ''Now give your mommy a kiss.'' Ayumi kissed me and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

''I love you mommy.'' She said as she squeezed me tightly.

''I love you too honey.'' Ayumi pulled away and I kissed her forehead. She then turned and walked to the bedroom and closed the door. I turned to Soul and he ran his hands through his hair and face.

''Is she really my child?'' He asked as he looked at me with his hands behind his neck.

''Yes, I got pregnant with her on our honeymoon.'' I answered as I walked away from him and into the kitchen; I started to pick up pots for our dinner. I could feel how Soul had entered the kitchen and stood right at the table.

''And why the hell didn't you tell me?!'' Soul yelled at me as he slammed his hand down at the table.

''Be quiet and don't curse when you are around Ayumi.'' I hissed at him. ''And what was I supposed to do?! Come right up to your door step and be like 'Hey remember me? I'm the wife you left in Hawaii and guess what? This is your child!'' I hissed at him as I eyed him with disgust.

''I thought you were dead. It would have been much better to do that than you living your own life with _our_ daughter.'' Soul made a gesture to us and looked at me angrily.

''I actually tried to go back to you.'' I said as I looked down at my feet sadly as I hugged my elbow with my other hand. Soul got quiet and his face neutralized and he listened carefully at what I had to say. ''I actually went right up to our door step.''


	5. Chapter 5

Stripper club

Chapter 5: The returning to Death city

_I can't wait to see Soul again. I stood outside the airport trying to get a cab back to our apartment, but I was still mad at Soul for leaving me all alone at Hawaii. I had to take a job as a stripper to save up money so I could go back to Death city. But what would I say to Soul about Ayumi? I had actually got pregnant just before the car drama. I looked at mine and Souls sleeping daughter in my arms, she had Souls eyes and hair but she had mine features and gender.  
I went out in the street as I raised my hand, yelling 'taxi.' A cab instantly pulled over and I jumped inside. ''To Death road 32A please.'' I said as I buckled the seat belt as I rocked Ayumi in my arms._

_''What a cute little child you have.'' The Latino taxi driver said as he looked at me in the review mirror. ''What is it?'' He pulled out to the road and started to drive to my apartment._

_''It's a she and her name is Ayumi.'' I said as I looked down at my baby girl, she slept so peacefully in my arms. All the way to the apartment had the driver talked about sport or sung along with the radio, I had just looked down at my baby girl as she slept in my arms, she was truly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen._

_I got out from the car and I looked up at our apartment, I just hope Soul is home because he had taken all my stuff when he returned to Death city without me. I got inside the apartment and I speed up the stairs and now I stood outside our apartment, I really wondered what Soul would say about Ayumi. I would have been really shocked if my wife came home a year later and with a child._

_I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My heart fluttered faster and faster, I could hear his steps getting closer and closer to the door and the doorknob turned_,_ but something was wrong, it was an old man with white beard and hair, he wore a green polo shirt tugged inside his jeans._

_''Can I help you?'' The man asked as he looked at me questioning. I guess I would have looked confused; he was after all inside of our apartment!_

_''Eh, do you know where Soul is?'' I asked as I looked inside, the apartment looked completely different. The apartment was all lovey dovey with pink and white laces._

_''Do you mean Soul Evans?'' I nodded. ''He moved out of here a half a year ago, he moved into with his girlfriend, they are such a cute couple.'' CRACK! I felt how my heart broke into millions of pieces, did he really leave me? I was fucking gone for a year! And he was already with another woman! Was it he then who placed the bomb inside of the car? Did he do it just to get me out of the way and so he could go to this woman? He moved in with another woman a half a year ago so he must have started dating her at least three months earlier, so that means he got over me in about three months?_

_''Are you okay? It looks like you have seen a ghost.'' The old man said as he looked at me worried._

_''No, I'm not. You see, Soul is my husband but I guess he isn't it anymore.'' Tears started to stream down my cheeks and Ayumi woke up and started to cry. ''Crap, now I have woken her up.'' I started to rock her back to sleep but it wasn't any use._

_''Oh my, so you are Maka Evans? I'm so sorry for your sake.'' The old man said as he looked down on the ground. ''If you want to, I can give you some tea and you can talk to me about Soul if you want to, it feels so much better talking things over a cup of tea.'' I nodded and he stepped away from the door, I got inside and he made a gesture to the living room and the pink sofa. I sat down at it as I rocked Ayumi back to sleep, when she slept I placed her on the sofa beside me._

_''So, is this baby Soul's?'' The old man asked as he handed me a tea cup._

_''Yea,'' I took the cup and took a sip at it._

_''Is it a she or a he?'' He asked as he took a sip of his own tea._

_''It's a she and her name is Ayumi.'' I said as I looked down at my tea._

_''What a lovely name for a little girl.'' I nodded and continued to look down at my tea._

_''I actually was a psychologist before I retired.'' The old man pointed out, ''but why did you come back now? Why not before he started dating Kate?'' Kate, so that is the name of my husband stealer._

_''I was in an accident and when I returned to the hotel and he had already checked out and took the first plane back to Death city so I was trapped in Hawaii.'' I said and took another sip of the tea. We continued to talk for hours about Soul and how he abandoned me and how I was forced to live there and much, much more._

_''Hey old man, Do you know where Soul and that Kate lives now?'' I asked as I curiously looked at the old man._

_''My name is Charles and yea I know where they live.'' I got up from the sofa as I leaned over the coffee table. ''Where, tell me! I want to see them for myself.'' I asked anxiously as I pleaded._

_''Are you sure about that? What you will see can't be a pleasant view. 'I already knew it would scar me for life but I had to see them. I wanted to see who Soul left me for._

_''Yea I'm sure.'' I said as I stood up straight._

_''Alright then,'' Charles picked up a piece of paper and wrote the address on it. He handed the note to me. ''If you want you can stay here just until you find a place to stay, I can babysit Ayumi now if you want to.'' Charles said as he looked at me._

_''That would be great, thank you Charles; I don't know what I would do without you.'' I said and said my goodbyes to Ayumi and I got out from the apartment and I walked down the street to Souls and Kate's house. I walked and walked and then I reached to the address. It was a white house with a red door. It reminded me of Soul, of his snow white hair and his blood red eyes. I sneaked up to a window and I peeked inside. I was watching right into the kitchen, I saw a woman with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. He had an apron on as she stirred around in the pot. Then I saw how Soul went inside the kitchen and he sneaked up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her. I remembered how Soul had done that to me when we still were together. I could almost feel Soul's arms around my torso._

_Kate jumped a little and she turned around quickly and gave Soul a big kiss. He kissed her back as he lifted her up from the floor. Their kiss deepened and tongues got swirled around inside their mouths. I looked away and I slide down the wall. Tears streamed down my cheeks faster and faster. Then it was just my luck, it started to rain. I decided to go back to Charles place and Ayumi. I walked back out on the street and I looked back at the house._

_I will never ever let Soul know I'm back in the city, I will never ever, let him meet Ayumi and I will never EVER fall for him again! I won't give him a second chance! I have gone through too much to let him in my heart again!_

_I got inside of Charles apartment and he met me by the door._

_''So how did it go?'' He asked as he looked into my eyes._

_''I saw them, and I got hurt like I thought I would.'' I took three fast steps and hugged Charles. ''Please, if you ever meet him or something, please, don't tell him I'm here, I don't want to see him. I don't want to get hurt again.'' I cried in his green polo neck._

''And that is how I tried to meet you again, but instead I got my heart broken.'' I stirred around the noodles inside of the pot. As I looked at the noodles as they danced in the water. ''So don't go and say I was the one who broke our marriage.'' I continued to stir around in the pot; I didn't want to look at him. I had broken the promise to myself seven years ago outside his house. I didn't have any feelings for Soul but it still hurt to even look at him. Then suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist as he gave me a backward hug. My skin started to burn again and I ripped his arms away from me. ''Don't touch me.'' I hissed at him as I turned around and looked at him angrily.

''Easy, I was just giving you a hug.'' He held up his hands in defense.

''Well, did I want one; No. Did I need one; No.'' I waved with my index finger as I looked at him.

''Well, but through my eyes it seemed like you needed a hug.'' I rolled my eyes and turned back to the pot. I tapped the water out and put the pot on the center of the table. He took a seat at the table and I went to mine and Ayumis bedroom. I knocked on the door and opened it, I saw Ayumi lying on the bed with her math book up.

''How is it going with the studies?'' Ayumi looked up from the book and her face shined up. She jumped up from the bed and ran to me and hugged my legs.

''Mommy! The math is really hard, I don't get it.'' I went down to my knees and put my hands on her shoulders.

''I will help you sweety, but first dinner.'' I stood up and grabbed her hand. She walked beside me and as soon as she went inside of the kitchen she went behind me and a big blush covered her cheeks. I laughed lowly a little at her as I stroked her hair. I sat at the side next so Soul and Ayumi had her chair right next to mine. Ayumi looked at Soul as she hugged my arm. I put noodles on Ayumis and my plates and I gave Soul the pot. We ate our dinner in silence and during the whole time Ayumi had been watching Soul. When we were done I put the plates in the sink and I went to the bedroom to help Ayumi with the math. Soul followed me and stood at the door frame.

''You see Ayumi.'' I raised my hands and held up two fingers with my right and and three in my other hand. ''I have two fingers up on my right hand and three fingers up on my left hand, how many finger do I hold up?'' Ayumi pointed to each finger as she counted.

''1, 2, 3, 4, 5! 5 Fingers!'' Ayumi said as he clapped her hands and then wrote it down in her book.

''But now it's time for bed. Go and brush your teeth and change into your pj's.'' Ayumi grabbed her pj and went pass Soul and into the bathroom.

''You really are great with kids. You know that?'' Soul said as he smiled at me. I smiled back as I jumped back in the bed. Then Ayumi came back in her red silk pj with brown ponies on.

''Come here sweety.'' I clapped the place next to me as I pulled the blanked up. Ayumi ran and jumped up on the bed and got under the blanket. She lay right next to me as she hugged me tightly then she started to cry. ''Oh, honey, what is it?'' I stoke her arm as I pulled her closer. I had my head on hers and I looked at Soul, he looked quite uncomfortable.

''Mommy, the boys are bulling me for my hair and eye color again.'' She said through her tears.

''Oh sweety, they are just jealousy they aren't as special as you.'' She looked up at me and I wiped away her tears.

''Really?''

''Really,'' she started to smile as she turned to Soul.

''Did they bully you because of your hair and eye color?'' This was the first thing she had said something to Soul directly and I could see he was quite surprised.

''Well, they didn't bully me for my hair or eye color, they bullied me because of my teeth.'' He sat at the foot of the bed. I could see in his eyes he wanted to be just as close as I am to Ayumi. He showed of his teeth to Ayumi and she wasn't scared. She didn't get Souls teeth; instead she got my 'normal' teeth. ''They called me 'Shark boy' and other horrible names, but I told my mommy about it and then she got rid of the bullies.'' Ayumi turned to me.

''Will you make them stop mommy?'' I nodded confidently at her.

''I promise I will make them stop.'' I held out my pinkie finger and she grabbed it with hers. We shock it and then she fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Stripper club

Chapter 6: Work time

I stroke her hair as I looked at her as she slept, she looked so peaceful. I looked at the clock and it was time for me to go to work. A big sight escaped from me and I pulled carefully away from Ayumi, I stepped down on the floor and I saw Mr. Bunny on the floor, the funny part was Mr. Bunny wasn't actually a bunny, he was a white cat. He was the first toy I actually could afford to my girl.

I put Mr. Bunny at Ayumis' hands and I slowly and carefully went out of the room. I closed the door and I looked at Soul who leaned on the wall right next to me.

''I still can't get the fact that you are actually alive and I have the cutest daughter in the world.'' I ignored him and went right pass him. I could hear Soul follow me and I went right to the front door.

''You have to leave now, I have to go to work and I don't want you here inside my apartment.'' I opened the door and showed him the way out. He just looked at me like I was a maniac.

''If you think I'm going to leave you like this you are wrong.'' He took a couple of steps so he stood right in front of me. He closed the door with his hand and then he looked at me. ''I want to meet you and Ayumi every day, I want to see my daughter and my wife I thought was dead.'' I knew it, I'm stuck with him until _they_ find us again.

''Can you walk and talk?'' I asked as I got my jacket on.

''Yea, but are you going to leave Ayumi alone in the apartment?'' He asked as he too got his jacket on.

''Yea, she can just page me if she needs me.'' I lifted my shirt up and showed the pager stuck at my jeans. I opened the door and got out, he was right behind me and I closed the door and locked it. We started to go down the stairs to the entrance floor. ''You can only be back in our life as her uncle and nothing more and or less.'' Soul grinned as he watched me closely. I know I didn't want Soul back into my life as anything close and if he would take on the father role it would definitely be to close! I didn't want him to abandon his fiancé and his friends just to be with us. Even if I still hadn't forgiven him yet. ''And one more thing, you have to continue to live with Kate and continue your life.'' Soul tried to say something but I cut him off. ''I know you fell in love with her, and I know you still love her. Remember I saw you once together and you looked so happy with her.'' I pointed out and we reached the first floor. I opened the door out and made a gesture to him to leave. ''You have to go now. You can meet Ayumi after school tomorrow.'' I looked at my once husband and he shook his head and closed the door.

''You have watched me work so I think it's just fair if I watch you work.'' That knuckle head! The world isn't fair! That's one thing he just can't get. I face palmed and I dragged my hand slowly down my face.

''Soul, don't you have to go back to you _fiancée_ maybe?'' I asked irritated.

''Yea, you're right but now I want to watch you work.'' I sighted and muttered out a fine. I went to a steal door at the back of the corridor of the floor and I opened it up. We got inside the backstage and it was mirrors with lamps on and make up tables everywhere. I was immediately met by my co-workers Jesse and Cherry. Jesse was a slender woman with some serious curves, her hair was brown and curly and her skin was tanned. Cherry was the perfect Barbie doll, she had platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes, small and curvy body. Every man in the world would fall in love with their bodies.

''Maka darling, I'm glad you're finally here.'' Jesse and Cherry hugged me tightly and I hugged them back, Soul looked at me confused as he watched me hug my friends.

''Maka, you look wonderful, have you tried a new diet or something?'' Cherry asked as she scanned my body and I shook my head.

''Nope, just noodles as usually, but where is the boss?'' I asked as I pulled away and looked around the room hunting for my boss.

''Oh, the boss is in his office, he has been asking for you the past ten minutes.'' Jesse answered as she pointed to the bosses office, then they looked at Soul.

''Who is this Maka?'' Jesse asked as she looked Soul over.

''Ah this is Soul; he is Ayumi's uncle and forget it,'' I grabbed his left hand and his skin burned my hand. I showed them the golden band around his finger. ''He is going to get married in a month.'' I dropped his hand quickly and I turned to the boss's office. Soul followed me inside his office. I knocked on his opened door and went inside.

''You wanted to see me boss?'' I said and he turned around quickly on his chair. My boss was a toned man in my age; he had blond hair and blue eyes. I had always thought he and Cherry looked perfect together but they didn't want each other.

''Ah Maka! I have been expecting you.'' He got up from his chair and skipped over to me and kissed my cheeks. I heard how Soul grinds his teeth and shot us an angry look. The boss pulled away and gave me a lovingly smile. ''We have so much to discuss before your shift begins, can you close the door?'' I nodded and went and closed the door. The boss sat in his chair behind his desk and I took a seat on of the chairs at his desk. ''And you can call me Hiro, how many times have I told you that?'' I giggled at Hiro as he leaned back in his chair.

''Many, many times, _Hiro_,'' I said as I put my hand over my mouth. I heard how Soul moved behind my chair. Hiro moved his gaze to Soul and looked at him curiously.

''And who are you if I may ask?'' He looked at Soul and he stepped to my side of my chair.

''I'm Soul.'' He said and Hiro looked shocked, I wouldn't have expecting any less from him since I had told him all about Soul and how he left me on Hawaii's dangerous streets.

''Are your full name Soul 'Eater' Evans? Are you Maka's ex-husband?'' He asked silently.

''Well, yea.'' He answered and Hiro got up from the chair and jumped over his desk as he attacked Soul. Hiro wrapped his hands around Souls neck as he tried to strangle him.

''How the hell can you live with yourself leaving Maka in such a dangerous place all alone?! Did you know what she had to go through because of your fucking action?!'' I got up from the chair and I tried to separate him from Soul. ''Do you have any idea of what she had to do to protect herself and Ayumi from _them_?!'' I managed to separate Hiro from Soul and I put my hands on his chest as I tried to calm him down. ''You said you wouldn't go back to this bastard.'' He said shooting a glare at Soul. Soul massaged his neck as he looked back at Hiro surprised.

''I know but Steve was sick and guess who my gynecologist was,'' I pointed to Soul with my thumb. ''So I'm stuck with him now.''

''Do you want me to hire an assassin?'' Hiro asked as he pulled up his phone. ''I know a couple of experts and I could call one right away.'' I put my hands on his phone as I lowered it.

''Oh, no, no, no, no, what would I say to Ayumi? I told her that Soul is her uncle and it is the first relative she has ever met, what should I say to her if he stops showing up?'' As much as I liked the idea of having Soul out of our life again, I couldn't send assassins after him. I couldn't end his life just because that Steve was sick for one day. Ayumi would be heartbroken too, she had always asked about her relatives and why we didn't see any of them. She hadn't actually asked many questions about her father since I had told her that he left me in Hawaii. She had been furious at him.

Hiro put his phone back into his pocket and shot Soul a look.

''If I would have decided this matter you would have been a dead man a long time ago.'' Hiro went back to his chair as his hand went through his blond hair. ''But let's get down to business.'' He clasped his hands and I sat on my chair once again. ''Ayumi's birthday comes up in three days, wasn't it?'' He asked questionably and I nodded.

''WHAT?! Is Ayumi's birthday just in three days?!'' Soul yelled as he got up to his feet and went up to me.

''Look at you, a father who doesn't even know his daughter's birthday, way to go.'' Hiro said irritated as he continued to look at me.

''Yea, so can I get the time off that day?'' I asked as I almost lifted from my chair with hope.

''You don't need to ask me such a thing. You can take the time off to be with Ayumi whenever you want to.'' He smiled at me but the he grew serious. ''But you have to get that 'Angel and demon' show on the road as soon as possible.''

''It will be ready the day after Ayumi's birthday, I promise. We are almost done.'' I and Jesse had this idea about a show with an angel and a demon so it would be absolutely perfect for me and Jesse.

''That's perfect, I'm looking forward to it Maka, but your shift starts soon, you have to get ready.'' I nodded and I went out of his office and Soul followed me closely.

''What the hell was wrong with him? He is freaking nuts.'' Soul hissed as he walked next to me with his hand on his neck.

''He do hold a little grudge toward you, I told him how you left me in Hawaii and the hell I had to go through because of it.'' I said plainly as I went behind a fabric wall so I could change to my show clothes. I started to unbutton my shirt.

''But I saw you in the car when it caught on fire!'' He almost yelled on the other side of the fabric wall.

''But it wasn't me! It was a freaking homeless woman who took my keys and then the car. I stood 10 meters away from the car when it exploded and an ambulance took me to the hospital!'' I yelled back as I took my bra off and put on my show bra. ''I saw you run into the street when I was taken to the hospital.'' I almost whispered as I took my jeans shorts and panties off and replaced it with a pair of white panties which matched my bra. I stepped out from the fabric wall and Soul looked at me with big eyes and he got a big blush on his cheeks. ''That's when they told me I was pregnant with Ayumi.'' I said plainly as I looked into Souls' eyes. I could see he was bothered by the fact I stood in front of him half naked. ''You have to go now, you will only be in my way and I can't afford to have a bad day right now.'' I looked away from his eyes and to my feet. ''Ayumi's birthday is coming up soon and I want to be able to at least buy her something good.'' I walked past Soul but he grabbed my hand, it felt like my skin was on fire and I ripped my hand away from his.

''I can help you, we can go and shop birthday presents to her together.'' He said as he looked vulnerable at me. ''Please, I want to help you and Ayumi in every way possible.'' I really needed the extra money but would I take Souls help? I really wanted to give her the big brown teddy bear she had pointed out she wanted.

''Fine, but you have work and when you're done I have to go and pick up Ayumi from school, our schedules isn't working out.'' I pointed out but he just brushed it aside.

''I will report in sick, Steve owns me that much.'' Soul smiled at me as he stepped a little closer to me but I took a step back. ''I can pick you two up and drive Ayumi to school and then we can have our shopping day.'' I agreed and Soul finally left.

''You know that Soul guy really seemed to care about you.'' I turned around and Jesse and Cherry stood behind me with their arms crossed. ''I wonder why he is getting married; he seemed to like you very much.'' Jesse said as they went forth to me. I started to think of what I had done this day, I had let Soul met Ayumi and he knew I was back in the city. I had broken almost all the promises I had made to myself. I wouldn't break the third and last, I wouldn't let myself fall for Soul again, I couldn't let that happened!  
I started to cry and I hugged Jesse and Cherry tightly and they comforted me as good as they could.


	7. Chapter 7

Stripper club

Chapter 7: Birthday shopping

My shift had been long and boring and when I finally had returned home I could finally go to bed with Ayumi, but the sleep I got was little and it was time to get her to school.

''Mommy, wakey, wakey, you have to get up.'' Ayumi rubbed my cheek with her hand; I took it and kissed it as I pulled her closer to me.

''What is the clock sweety?'' I asked with closed eyes.

''its 07:15 mommy, you have to get up.'' Ayumi pleaded and I opened my eyes. I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. It was much easier when she didn't have to go to school. Ayumi had recently begun to go to school and that meant that I had to get up and take her to school. It would have been so much easier to let her stay in the apartment like she had done before she began school. But I had to take her to school and she deserved to have an education.

''Go and get dressed, I will prepare breakfast.'' Ayumi nodded and got up from the bed. I wiped my eyes and got up and started to make breakfast. I decided toast would be best for today since I had overslept 15 minutes. I put the toast in the toaster and I picked out some jam and orange juice. The toast popped out from the toaster and I called for Ayumi. She came out from our bedroom fully clothed with her backpack on. She got to the table and I put the toast on a plate for her on the table. ''Do you want jam or butter on you toast?'' I asked as I poured up some orange juice for her.

''Jam, jam, jam!'' She cheered and I put the jam on her toast, I went back to the toaster to make my own. I started to think about Soul, we were supposed to go shopping for Ayumis birthday but I was a little bit anxious about it, it just felt... wrong. My toast popped out and I grabbed it and put some jam on it too. I sat next to Ayumi and we ate our toast in silence. When we were done I got dressed and Ayumi brushed her teeth. When we were done my phone started to ring. The id caller was Soul; Soul had demanded my number before he walked home.

''Hello?''

_''Maka, Where are you? I'm waiting outside for you.''_

''We are just done; we are on our way outside.'' Then our call ended and we got outside the apartment and I locked the door. We went down the stairs hand in hand and we walked out from the building. I saw Soul leaning on his car and we went over to him. Soul looked at me and his face turned with great concern.

''Maka, you look exhausted.'' I guess he had noticed the dark blue bags under my eyes.

''Yea, mommy is working so hard just so she can take care of us.'' Ayumi answered as she looked up at me. I looked back at Ayumi and tried to put up an energies smile.

''Wow, Ayumi, we have to get you to school.'' We hoped into the car and made our way to the school.

''So, Ayumi, your birthday is coming up soon, what do you want for presents?'' Soul asked from the driver seat. I and Ayumi sat in the back seat.

''I want the big brown teddy bear! Oh! And new crayons!'' Ayumi said excited as she waved with her arms in the air. We got to the school and I and Ayumi got out from the car. We got to the school gates and I crunched by her side.

''Have fun today, then after school I'll make something yummy for dinner.'' I said and Ayumi instantly cheered! Then Ayumi went inside the gates and I went back to the car and I got in the passenger seat. I instantly let out a sight as I closed my eyes.

''Wow Maka, how long did you sleep?'' Soul asked with concern.

''Two to three hours I think.'' I answered as I felt how close I was to go to sleep.

''Seriously Maka, you need more sleep than that.'' Soul said worried as he place his hand on my shoulder, as expected my skin began to burn and I flinched away from his hand.

''Usually I go back to bed after leaving her at school, but I can't do it now.'' I said plainly.

''You're lucky because we are going to another city to shop birthday presents for her, go asleep now if you want.'' Soul said as he started to engine and instantly I had fallen asleep.

After what felt like hours of sleep Soul woke me up.

''Maka, Maka, wake up, we are here.'' I woke up because my shoulder was on fire and I pulled away from Soul instantly. I looked around outside the car and it looked like if we were at Las Death. Las Death looked almost like Las Vegas but was ten times better according to me. I stepped outside the car and Soul locked the car and went to my side. ''So how do you feel?'' He asked with a smile on his face. I felt so much better after sleeping in Souls car.

''Yea, I feel pretty good.'' I smiled back and we walked down the street.

''So I thought we could give her that bear and crayons, it isn't that much money.'' Soul said but he was so wrong, in my eyes it was a fortune! The bear cost 199 dollar for god sake!

''Are you sure? The bear costs 199 dollar!'' I said harshly as I looked at him.

''Damn, that's a one heck of an expensive bear.'' Soul cursed as he looked into the shopping windows. That's when it hit me, Soul had never ever enjoyed shopping, he hated shopping and now it was he that suggested to go shopping for birthday presents. I stopped in my tracks.

''You know Soul; I could have gone shopping birthday presents on my own.'' I said as I looked at the shop that contained the exact bear Ayumi wanted.

''No, I want to be here. I want to catch up on the time we have lost, besides I want to do something for Ayumi.'' He looked right into my eyes as he smiled softly; he grabbed my hand between his. My skin began to burn. ''Beside, I want to be in your and Ayumi's life again, I don't want to be that husband who abandoned his wife in Hawaii and the father who never was there for his child.'' The pain was unbearable and I pulled my hand away from his.

''You can't be her father, remember? You can only be her uncle.'' Soul leaned in and rested his forehead on mine.

''I know, but I will still look at her as my daughter as she is and I will still look at you as my wife. I still love you Maka, when I saw you in my office all my feelings fired-''

''Don't, Soul.'' I interrupted Soul and pulled away from him. My forehead had been caught on fire and my heart felt like if it had been broken into two halves. I didn't want Soul saying such things when he would get married in less than a month. I didn't want him telling me he loved me when he would get married and then I would be left with a broken heart and a child asking me where her uncle is. ''Don't Soul, I don't want to get a broken heart again, I don't want you telling me how much you love me. You're going to get married in less than a month for god's sake!'' I waved with my arms at my sides as I looked into his eyes seriously.

''Maka, I love you and I don't want to get married with Kate. I want you.'' Soul leaned in and kissed me. My lips started to burn and my heart had been stung by hundreds- no, thousands of needles. The kiss didn't feel good in any way. I pulled away quickly as I clasped both my hands to my heart.

''Please don't Soul; I want you to get married with Kate. If I was her I wouldn't want my to be husband to brake the marriage just so he could be with the wife he thought was dead.'' I paused as I looked into Souls hurtful eyes. ''Please Soul, get married with Kate, I beg you.'' I looked into Souls eyes and they looked hurt, sad and betrayed. He slowly nodded and gave me a tired smile.

''I will do it for you Maka.'' I smiled at him and I started to make my way to the shop with the brown teddy bear.

''Are you coming? We need to get Ayumi her birthday presents.'' I gave Soul a smile and he returned it with an even bigger smile, He jogged up to my side and we got inside. The store was little and there were toys and stuffed animals everywhere and then the teddy bear sat in the corner of the shop and I made my way for it, Soul was close behind me and he eyed the teddy bear.

''Wow, that isn't a little bear.'' Soul said surprised. The teddy bear was a little bit smaller than Ayumi and it would be perfect when I was at work at night.

''I know but it's perfect when I'm working and I don't want to give her anything else that can replace Mr. Bunny.'' Soul looked at me curiously.

''Who is Mr. Bunny?'' Soul asked as he looked at the teddy bear.

''It's her stuffed animal, it is a white cat but she always thought it was a bunny at the beginning.'' I laughed and Soul looked at the price tag.

''Well, we are lucky, the bear only costs 150 here and the crayons cost 5 dollars, so it will be 155 dollars.'' Soul counted and I picked up the bear. ''I can pay for the bear and the crayons and we can say it was from us both and then you can pay for the cake.''

''Actually I want to bake it for her; I have always wanted to make her a birthday cake.'' I said blushing as we made our way to the cashier. ''But are you sure? We could split on all the costs, you will be paying much more than me.'' I asked as the cashier greeted and begin to scan in the bear and crayons.

''Yea, if we compare my salary with yours I think it's better if I take the bigger costs.'' Soul picked up his wallet and payed with his credit card.

''Yea yea, only because I'm a stripper and you a gynecologist.'' I waved it away Souls salary thing. ''But tomorrow I will go and buy ingredients for the cake and make it and then the day after we will celebrate her birthday after school.'' Soul got a big bag with Ayumis presents and we went out and back to the car.

''Okay and I can wrap in the presents and keep them in my car.'' I opened the passenger seat and got inside, we started to drive back to Death City and I fell asleep quickly. I slept all the way to the school and Soul woke me up.

''Maka, you really do like sleeping.'' Soul asked as he shook my shoulder carefully. Soul took his hand back quickly and we got out of the car. I yawned and we walked to the school. Kids ran out from the school and Ayumi waved to us as she ran up to me.

''Mommy!'' She throws herself at me and I caught her spinning around a couple of times. When I put her down I could saw how she looked at a couple of boys.

''Are they the boys who are bullying you?'' I asked and she nodded to me. ''Okay, stay here with uncle Soul; I will take care of them.'' She went over to Soul and I gave him an assurance smile. I turned around and walked over to the boys. They looked at me tough but I could see that they were afraid. ''Are you the boys who are bullying Ayumi?'' I asked as I shot them a hard glare.

''The freak with white hair and red eyes?'' The blue haired kid asked as he looked at me cockily.

''She is a better person than you, you little brats.'' Then I saw it, the boy had a star tattoo on his right bicep, I felt stupid for not noticing it until now. I had to get away from here right now until he found me too. I turned around and walked fast back to Ayumi and Soul. The kid hissed and insulted me as I walked back. Soul looked at me questioning as I rushed forth to him. ''Why haven't you told me Black*stars kid goes to this school.'' I hissed at him and he looked at me surprised.

''I-I didn't know! I swear Maka.'' I shot Soul a look and I grabbed Ayumis hand.

''Come Ayumi, we have to get home now.'' We started to walk to the car but a voice stopped me.

''Hey, lady! I'm sorry about my kid.'' I froze and I started to cold sweat, that was definitive Black*Star.

''It's alright, just making your kid stop bullying Ayumi.'' I changed my voice to a tone higher and I didn't turn around to him.

''Alright lady, wait, SOUL!'' I heard his steps as he went up to us and he saw our faces. Black*Star froze as he looked at me, his face turned pale and it looked like if he had seen a ghost.

''I can explain Black*Star!'' Soul counter attacked and Black*Star continued to look at me.

''Ayumi go and sit inside the car, I will be there in a minute.'' Ayumi nodded and got inside the car. Black*Star then threw himself at me and hugged me tightly.

''Maka, you are really alive!'' Black*Star started to cry and I wrapped my arms around the blue haired idiot. ''Wait until I tell Tsubaki, She will die of joy to see you again!''

''Oh, no, no, no. You can't do that. You can't tell anyone that you saw me!'' I almost yelled at him as I pushed him away from me.

''She's doing this because of our child and me.'' Soul said plainly and he caught Black*Stars attention.

''Yesterday, I met Maka for the first time since the honeymoon; I then got to meet our daughter. You see, Maka was pregnant before the accident.'' Black*Star looked at Soul questionably.

''But how is she alive? You saw her die?''

''I saw a homeless person die instead of Maka, I thought it was her but the homeless woman had just took her keys and then eventually died instead of Maka.'' Black*Star made a O on his lips.

''I have to take Ayumi home and make dinner, I will see you later.'' I went to the car but then I heard Souls voice.

''Hey wait Maka!'' I stopped and Soul turned to Black*Star. ''Hey Black*Star I will swing by your place later and explain everything, just don't tell anything to anybody.'' Black*Star then walked away still shocked. Soul joined me by my side. ''Hey, I thought I could treat you to dinner since you treated me.'' Soul rubbed the back of his head as he looked at me. He almost looked like a little boy asking a girl out.

''Yea, that would be lovely.'' I said and we both got inside the car.

''Mommy, why did that man cry?'' Ayumi asked looking at me. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

''Well, he cried because he was really happy to see me.'' I answered and Soul started to drive to the restaurant.

''Mommy, why are we driving in the wrong direction?''

''It's because your uncle is treating us to dinner.'' Ayumi shone up with happiness and and cheered. She singed the whole way to the restaurant. We walked inside and got a table. We ordered our food and got our drinks. ''Ayumi, don't drink up all your soda, save it for the dinner.'' I said and Ayumi stuck her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes and she continued to drink of her soda. We got our dinner and ate it in silence. Then Soul paid for it and we went back to the car. ''Thanks for the dinner Soul, it was delicious, Ayumi, what do you say?'' I looked at her and she smiled at Soul.

''Thanks for the dinner uncle Soul.'' Ayumi had drunk all her soda before the dinner had come so Soul ordered more soda for her.

''You're welcome.'' Soul said and we got inside the car and he drove us back to my apartment. We said our good byes and I got Ayumi in bed and went to work. When I got home I was so tiered, my whole body was completely drained from energy and I thought that just in two hours I would have to get up and get Ayumi ready for school.


	8. Chapter 8

Stripper club

Chapter 8: Not waking up

I woke up before mommy as usual. I looked at the clock and I had to get ready for school.

''Mommy, wakey, wakey, it's time, it's time.'' I jumped up and down next to her but she didn't open her eyes, ''mommy, mommy, MOMMY!'' I started to cry as I shock her shoulder. ''Mommy wake up, wake up!'' But she didn't wake up, she just laid there sleeping. I started to cry heavily and I found her phone on the bedside table. I took it and I found uncle Souls number. I called it and he answered after a ring.

''Maka, what's up?'' I heard my uncle's voice.

''Mommy isn't waking up.'' I said as I cried more and more heavily.

''What do you mean Ayumi?'' He asked concerned and I heard how he started to run.

''Mommy won't wake up, she's just sleeping.'' I wiped away my tears but new once tumbled down my cheeks. ''Is mommy alright?'' I asked but I didn't get an answer.

''Ayumi, I want you to go down to the entrance and open the door for me, I'm going to be there in just a few moments.''

…...

'Damn it, damn it, damn it! Don't tell me Maka is dead!' I thought as I heard Ayumi cry in the phone. I assured her that Maka was alright but I was more reassuring myself that she was okay. I speed down the street to her apartment and jumped out the car. Ayumi stood with the door opened and I got inside. Ayumi threw herself at me and hugged me tightly She cried heavily at my collarbone and I rubbed her back. I picked her up as I continued to assure her she was okay. We got up the stairs and the door to her apartment was wide opened and I got inside with my daughter in my embrace. I closed the door and went inside her bedroom. I saw Makas body lying on the bed without moving a single finger. Ayumi got out of my arms and ran on the bed to Maka. She continued to try waking her up but she wasn't waking up. I went over to her and up on the bed. I looked at her peaceful face and I put my head to her chest, I let out a deep sigh as I heard her heart beat. I thought about yesterday at the morning when Ayumi had told me she was always like this in the mornings. She must have gone into this state because of exhaustion. I pulled away from her chest and I looked at Ayumi, she was still crying as she looked at me.

''It's alright, she's just tired. She will wake up in a few hours.'' Ayumi smiled as he threw herself at me.

''Uncle Soul, I have to get to school.'' Shit, Ayumi have to go to school! But did she really need to? She will just be worried over Maka.

''Ayumi, do you want to go to school? It's okay if you want to be home with mommy.'' Ayumi looked at Maka and nodded.

''I want to stay with mommy and help her get better.'' I smiled at her and wiped away her tears.

…...

What happened? Why I'm I still sleeping? Shouldn't I be awake now? I have to take Ayumi to school and bake her birthday cake. I tried to move but it was useless, I couldn't move my body. I couldn't even lift a finger. I just laid there in the darkness for a long time.

''Mommy, mommy, MOMMY!'' Ayumi! It was Ayumi screaming at me. I had to wake up! I couldn't afford laying here! Ayumi was freaking crying. I hated hearing Ayumi cry! I just wanted to take all her pain away. I tried to move as good as I could but I wouldn't budge. Then I couldn't hear her voice anymore, what could have happened to her? I just continued to lay in the darkness.

After what felt like an eternal I saw Ayumi a couple of meters in front of me. She wore her red silk pj with brown ponies on. Her hair was down and her look was empty. Her eyes didn't give away that radiant glow, they were like... dead, lifeless. Then suddenly a sword got pierced through the back and it went all the way through her. Her blood had splattered all over the place. Her cheeks had her own blood on and the owner of the sword got visible. It was a man with a black coat on, he started to laugh wickedly and I got thrown away from my daughter. Darkness separated me from Ayumi and I let out a scream.

…...

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' I screamed as I opened my eyes, I could feel a hand squeezing mine and I saw my dear daughter and Soul. Soul and Ayumi had flour all over their clothes and faces. I looked at my hand and it was Souls hand, his hand squeezed mine hard and his other hand stocked my hair.

''Shush, Maka it's alright.'' Soul said stocking my hair and I breathed heavily. I then realized, his touch didn't burn me, I felt his warmth from his hand. His strong and soft hand lightened his grip around my hand and I looked at Ayumi. She was still alive, she hadn't the sword through her chest and she was alright. Tears blocked my vision and I let go of Souls hand and I threw myself at Ayumi, I hugged her tightly to my chest and let my tears roll down my eyes. Ayumi wrapped her arms around me and hugged me in return. It was exactly what I needed, feeling Ayumis warmth and the strength of her arms around me.

''Mommy, are you okay?'' She asked as her grip around me lightened.

''Yea I'm fine now.'' I let go of Ayumi and she wiped away my tears with her hand.

''Are you feeling tired?'' I looked at Soul and he looked at me worried.

''Only a little but shouldn't Ayumi be in school by now?'' I asked as I looked at our child.

''Uncle Soul let me decide if I wanted to go to school, but I wanted to stay by your side and help you.'' Ayumi said with a radiant smile on her face.

''But why do you have flour all over your clothes.'' I stroked Ayumis hair and got some flour off of her clothes.

''You said you wanted a homemade cake and I thought since you was a sleep, I and Ayumi could make it together.'' Soul looked at me lovingly as he leaned on his arm. ''And about that cake, Ayumi, do you want to frost it?'' Soul asked as he looked at Ayumi. Ayumi flung her hands in the air.

''Yea, I'm going to write my name in red!'' I giggled at the hyperactive child as she got of the bed and speeded to the kitchen. I was going to follow her when Soul grabbed my hand. This time, it didn't burn me either.

''I forgot to tell you, I went down to your boss and you told him about your state, you don't need to work tonight.'' My eyes widened and I looked at Soul shocked.

''How could you! I need the money to feed Ayumi!'' I hissed at him as I ripped my hand back. I closed my eyes as I thought back when I had trouble just to get food on the table.

''Maka, open your eyes.'' Soul said softly as he put his hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and Soul sat right in front of me. He smiled softly at me as his eyes twinkled with love. ''I'm here Maka; I'm going to help you and Ayumi. I will help you get food on the table and I want to be there for you.'' Soul's left hand let go of my shoulder and his right slide down my arm and he got to my hand. ''And you know why I'm here, I love you Maka.'' Soul almost whispered so only I could hear. Soul leaned in and kissed my cheek quickly. ''Now, we shouldn't keep Ayumi waiting, she's been dying to frost the cake.'' I nodded and we got out from the bedroom. I wore a light blush on my cheeks after Souls kiss. We got inside to an inpatient Ayumi, she jumped on the spot next to the chair at the counter.

''Come on! I want to frost the cake!'' Ayumi got up on the chair and Soul went up to Ayumi.

''Do you want help?'' Soul asked and Ayumi nodded eagerly. Soul stood at her side and wrapped his arms around her; he grabbed the tube with the frost and put it into her hands. She started to squeeze out the red frost as Soul held his hands upon hers. I went up to them and stood on Ayumis other side. I put my hand on her back as I rubbed it. Ayumi and Soul concentrated on the cake, Soul stuck his tongue out as he looked at the cake. Ayumi had gotten my genes on that, I had never stuck out my tongue when I was concentrated. I had to admit they looked really cute together.

Ayumi wrote 'Ayumi 6' on the cake with red frosting. It fit really well with the white cake. Soul put the tube on the counter as Ayumi jumped up and down on the chair as she clapped her hands.

''It looks so cute!''

''Yes it does honey!'' I said and let out a yawn.

''Are you tiered?'' Soul asked as he looked at me worried. I nodded and let out another yawn. ''What about we watch a movie together? In that way you will get your sleep,'' I nodded and Ayumi hurray and we got inside the living room. Ayumi decided that we should watch 'Sleeping beauty' and Soul popped the DVD on. My couch was really little so Ayumi sat in Souls lap and I rested my head against his shoulder as I had my arm around Ayumi. As soon as the movie started I fell into a nightmare free sleep.

''Maka, wake up.'' I felt a hand rubbing my cheek, I opened my eyes and I met Souls eyes. I rubbed my eyes and Soul pulled his hand back from my cheek.

''Where is Ayumi?'' I asked as I searched the room for her.

''She's asleep, we went grocery shopping and I cooked dinner for her.'' Soul said sitting on the edge of the couch looking into the depths of my eyes. ''Are you hungry? There is still some food left.'' I shook my head and got up to a sitting position.

''I'm not hungry; I'm still a little tired. I think I will go to bed.''

''Okay, I will head home then.'' He said as he got up from the couch and went to the hall. I got up and followed him; I watched him get his leather jacket on and stepped out from the apartment. Soul had done so much for Ayumi, he had baked a cake with her, cooked for her and he even took care of me. On instinct I rushed to the door before he closed it.

''Wait, I mean. I can follow you to your car if you want to.'' I said as I looked at my feet. I felt like I owned Soul that.

''Yea, that would be great.'' I got outside the apartment and closed the door. We walked down the stairs in silent but as we exit the building I spoke up.

''You know, Ayumi really do like you now.'' I said as I shoved my hands inside my jeans pockets.

''Yea, it feels good to not be a stranger around her; she's such a wonderful girl.'' Soul said and we reached Soul's car. We stood at the door to the driver seat and we looked into each other's eyes. Soul's eyes were like liquid ruby, ruby looking into my forest green ones. I felt how Soul got closer to me and I started to panic.

''SOUL!'' Soul pulled away and looked to his left. ''Soul, what are you doing here?'' Soul's fiancée said as she got closer to us. Her light blue eyes met mine and she looked at me confused. I just hoped she didn't know who I was. ''Soul, who is this?'' She asked as she entangled her hand with his. Souls eyes looked panicked as he looked between me and his fiancée.

''My daughter is Souls niece, I'm Maka Albarn.'' I held out my hand and she shook it.

''Maka, that name seems familiar.'' She rubbed her jaw thinking. ''Wait, Soul. Wasn't your wife's name Maka?'' Soul froze up as he looked at me and then to his fiancée.

''Yea, but you know there are tons of Makas in this world.'' Soul laughs nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. ''But shouldn't we get home? It's late.'' Soul opened the door to the driver seat and got inside but Kate stood still as she looked at me.

''Maka, would you like to have dinner with us in two week? You are also invited to our wedding.'' She smiled at me as she looked at me curious.

''Yea, that would be fun.'' I answered and Kate got inside of the car and I watched as she and Soul drove home.

'Dinner with Soul and his fiancée, that would be interesting.'


	9. Chapter 9

Stripper club

Chapter 9: Ayumi's birthday

''Mommy, mommy, wake up! It's my birthday today!'' She jumped around in the bed and I caught her giving her a big hug.

''Happy birthday sweety! 6 years, you're growing up so fast!'' Ayumi returned the hug and squealed in my ear. ''Now, do you want pancakes for breakfast?'' I asked pulling away. Ayumi's face radiant and she hurrahed. ''You know the rules.'' I said and Ayumi got of the bed and got dressed. I got up and walked into the kitchen and started making our pancakes. I was really happy because Soul had what it seemed shopped food for months. I got Ayumi's pancakes done and put it on a plate. Ayumi skipped into the kitchen humming, I placed the plate in front of her and she started to dig into her breakfast. I made my pancakes and joined her by the table. We ate our breakfast and got out to Soul, he stood leaning on the car and when Ayumi saw him she ran right up to him.

''Uncle Soul!'' She threw herself at Soul and he lifted her up in a tight embrace.

''Happy birthday Ayumi!'' Soul said as he looked at me as I went over to them. He put Ayumi back on the ground and opened the car door for her. She got inside and then I got inside after her. Soul closed the door and he drove us to the school. We got inside and we said goodbye to Ayumi.

''So, how did it go with Kate?'' I asked as I waved to Ayumi.

''It went pretty well. She was a little bit angry with me not telling her about you and Ayumi, but we sort things out.'' He said waving goodbye to Ayumi.

''That is good, because you can't leave Ayumi now. She's hocked on you.'' I turned to him as I eyed him. ''If you do you are as good as dead.'' Soul looked at me expressionless. ''I'm not going to leave you two, I'm hooked on you two.'' Soul cupped my cheek but I pulled away.

''You have to go to work, you're late.'' I said as I continued to walk away from him. Soul grabbed my wrist and I turned to him.

''Don't you want a ride back?''

''No, I need my exercises.'' I pulled my hand away and started walking back. I could feel his gaze burn holes in my neck. I took step after step until I was home again.

When I got inside a big yawn past my lips and I went back to sleep.

I woke up two hours before Ayumi school day would be over. For the first time in what felt like years I had got a good night's sleep. I got up and started to make everything ready for Ayumi's birthday; I cleaned the table, decorated the table and put the cake on the table. I looked over the nicely decorated table for three and nodded. It looked perfect. I went into the hall and grabbed my jacket and went to the clinic which Soul worked in. I leaned on the stairs as I saw Soul get out.

''I hope you have Ayumi's presents with you.'' I said and Soul nodded.

''Of course I have. All wrapped up and ready to be opened.'' I smiled at Soul and we got inside his car and he drove us to the school.

At the school Ayumi was the first one out and she ran right to us and past us. She opened into the car and we followed her.

''Mommy hurry! I want to eat my cake!'' She yelled at me and Soul started the car.

''Easy Ayumi, you have to be patient.'' I pulled her closer to me as I poked her nose. She started to giggle. Soul was now out on the street heading for the apartment.

''Okay mommy!'' Ayumi snuggled up by my side and closed her eyes.

''Mommy can you hum that melody for me?'' She asked with her closed eyes. I nodded as I started to stroke her hair. I was a little skeptical about humming that melody when Soul was here but I ignored it and started to hum. As soon as I began Soul froze a little and he looked at me through the rear view mirror. I ignored him and continued Ayumi began then humming with me as she opened her eyes and looked at me. We hummed the melody done and we were home again. ''Ayumi, can you go to the door and open it for us?'' I asked and Ayumi nodded and ran away to the door.

''So, you have taught her the melody I played for you.'' Soul said as he opened the trunk.

''Yea, it is the only melody I can and she actually loves it.'' I said as Soul handed me the crayons and he then picked out a big box with the bear inside. He closed the trunk and we went to the opened door which Ayumi held up for us. We went up to my apartment and we got inside. Ayumi ran past Soul who almost fell on his butt. We both got inside the kitchen and Ayumi had already taken her seat at the end of the table. I and Soul took our seats next to her so we sat right in front of each other.

''So, do you want to open your presents or eat the cake first?'' Soul asked as he looked at the eager little girl.

''CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!'' She cheered and both Soul and I started to laugh. Ayumi looked at Soul and I questioning but then changed when I got the cake slicer. I sliced Ayumi a piece of cake.

''I want a bigger piece!'' Ayumi pouted as she crossed her arms.

''You can get another piece after you finish your first'' Soul stole my words and I put a slice on his plate. Ayumi got quiet and ate a piece of her cake. After tasting it her mood returned to normal. I giggled at my daughter and put a slice at my plate. I tasted the cake and it was wonderful.

''Soul, the cake is delicacies!'' I said taking immediately another bite.

''Thank you, but you should thank Ayumi. She was a good helper.'' Soul smiled at me as he took another bite.

''Thank you Ayumi.'' I said but Ayumi took bite after bite of her cake. In other words; she ignored me.

After we finished eating the cake we gave Ayumi her presents.

''This is from me and your mommy.'' Soul said giving her the little package first. Ayumi ripped the presents of his hands and she tore the paper of. She shone up and jumped up and down.

''MOMMY LOOK, I GOT THE CRAYONS!'' She yelled jumping up and down. She threw herself first at me and then at Soul.

''Now for you-'' A knock on the door cut me off and Soul looked at me questionably. I lifted my shoulders and arms showing him I had no idea. I got up and went to the door. I peeked through the whole and it was Hiro, I opened it up.

''MAKA! I see you look a lot better.'' Hiro said as he hugged me and kissed my cheeks. ''Can I expect you to come tomorrow and start the show with Jesse?''

''You bet!'' I heard how Soul and Ayumi went to the hall and Hiro looked to his right and left.

''So, where is the birthday girl?'' He said and Ayumi got into the hall. See saw Hiro and she ran right up to him.

''HIRO!'' She threw herself at him and he caught her and giving her a big hug.

''So how have your birthday been?'' Hiro asked holding her in his arms.

''It has been fantastic! People have sung for me at school and I have got cake and I have even got crayon!''

''Then this will be perfect.'' Hiro said as he gave her a flat and wide package. Ayumi thanked and ripped it opened. It was a sketching block. Ayumi cheered and gave Hiro a big hug.

''You don't have to stand in the hall. We still have cake if you want?'' I said and I heard Soul groan behind me.

''Oh no, I have to get the club ready for tonight. But thanks for the offer.'' With that Hiro left and we went back into the kitchen.

''And now for the big finale,'' I said sitting beside the present. Ayumi sat beside be sat she tried to open the present. She ripped at the paper but it didn't want to open. ''Soul, can you get a pair of scissor? They are on the counter.'' Soul sat up from the chair and got the scissors. He sat on the other side of Ayumi and gave her the scissors. Ayumi took the scissors and began cutting the paper when he stopped her. He put his hand over hers and gave her a smile. They cut the paper together and the box was revealed. Soul took the scissors and threw it back on the counter. Ayumi ripped the box open and she got the bear out of the box. She was jumping up and down and she ran around in the kitchen with joy. Soul sat then next to me watching our daughter running around with the bear. She looked so cute running around with the big bear. She then ran right to us and threw herself at both of us. She hugged us and we wrapped our arms around each other. I could feel Souls hands on my back and I hand mine on his and Ayumi was trapped in the middle. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. I had Ayumi's snow white hair under my jaw and Souls face was just inches away from mine. I opened my eyes and Soul was watching right into mine, he's blood red eyes looked at me with passion and love. I knew exactly which message he wanted to receive but I still didn't want to ruin his marriage with Kate. Besides, I didn't love him. We pulled away and released the hyperactive girl. ''Can you start a movie for us?'' I asked Soul and looking how Ayumi continued to run around in the apartment.

''Is that a good idea? She won't be able to sit still.'' He pointed out looking at me.

''Oh trust me, when we have the movie ready she will be really tired.'' Soul nodded and we went inside the living room popping on 'beauty and the beast.' As I predicted, when the movie started Ayumi was tired and snuggled up between Soul and I with her new bear. This really was the greatest birthday I had ever given her.


	10. Chapter 10

Stripper club

Chapter 10: Dinner party

Two weeks had passed since Ayumi's birthday and Soul had visited us every day. It always started with him picking up Ayumi driving her to school. That's right. I only got her ready for school and then Soul went up to our apartment getting Ayumi and then driving her to school. After Soul finished his day of work he picked her up and drove her over to the apartment and when they came home I would have the dinner ready. Soul had told me it would be better that way because I could get more sleep and I wouldn't go into the coma like states. I had disagreed with him at first but he manages to convince me.  
When it was time for Ayumi to go to sleep Soul and I had always read a book for her about love stories and princesses and princes. Those kinds of books always seemed to get Ayumi in the best mood and she loved listening to the stories. After Ayumi had fallen asleep he went back to his place and I to work.

I looked myself in the mirror fixing the last details. For a couple of weeks ago Kate had invited me and Ayumi to Souls and hers wedding dinner. It would be mostly her family and Souls family didn't want anything to do with him and Black*Star and the others wouldn't come so I guess Kate saw me as the only one coming from his side of the family.

''Ayumi are you done?'' I asked looking at myself. I had a purple dress I borrow from the club. It was the one that was the least slutty so it was perfect. My hair was down and it ended just below my breasts.

''Yes, mommy,'' Ayumi went inside the bathroom in her dress. It was a red simple dress. I had picked it out to her so it would match her ruby eyes. Ayumi had definitely got my hair. Her hair was flat and went down above to her shoulders. She looked extremely adorable but there was something missing.

''Ayumi, come here. I want to give you something extra.'' I said reaching for my black head band. It had once in a time belonged to Soul but he had given me it a few days ago. He thought since I bought it to him a long time ago I should have it back.

Ayumi stepped forth to me and I put the head band on her head. ''Now you look really pretty.'' Ayumi smiled and looked into the whole body mirror. Her smile got even bigger as her twist and turned scanning herself. A knock on the door interrupted us and I went to get it. I opened the door immediately and it was Soul. Ayumi ran out from the bathroom and hugged Souls legs.

''Well look at you two. You look wonderful.'' I blushed lightly and Ayumi gave a big smile at Soul. He wore his pinstriped red and black suit. When Soul and I was together I had loved seeing him in that suit, he always looked so good in it. His hair was all messy, but in a good way. He looked really hot with his hair like that.

Ayumi was on her way going out with no shoes but I stopped her.

''Ayumi you can't go out without shoes on.'' Ayumi looked down at her feet and then got inside and sat on the chair before me. Her legs dangled in the air. I picked up one red shoe and put it one each on her feet. I tied her them and she jumped down from the chair. I was about to take my black sneakers but Soul took them before me.

''Sit on the chair, I will put it on.'' He said as I looked up at him from the floor. Was he really serious? I could put on my own shoes. But I did as he told me and sat on the chair. He grabbed my foot and got one shoe on as he tied it. He then took my other foot and got it on.

''Mommy you look like Cinderella and Uncle Soul the prince.'' Ayumi pointed at us and I got beat red. Why did Ayumi have to say that? Soul froze up a little as he tied my last shoe. We couldn't let Ayumi know Soul was her real father. That would only make her ask more questions than we could answer and it would just break her relationship with Soul. Soul tied my last shoe and I got up from the chair and we left the apartment. We got inside Souls car and he drove us to the building which the dinner was being held. Their house had been too little so they had to rent a place. We stepped out of the car and Ayumi got by my side taking my hand in hers. She was a little nervous about the dinner, this was going to be her first 'party' and it would be so many people at it. We walked down the driveway and Kate rushed out from the building jumping right into his arms.

''I have missed you so much, darling.'' She said clinging onto him planting kisses on his checks.

''I was only gone for like an hour.'' He said putting her down. Kate had her hands still around his neck and planted a passionate kiss upon his lips. I turned my gaze at Ayumi and she squeezed my hand as she looked down at her shoe.

''What is it?'' I asked as I bent over putting my hands on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. She looked down to her side and she had a big blush on her cheeks. I heard Souls kiss end and he looked over at his daughter too. ''Are you nervous?'' I asked and she gave me a nodded. I kissed her forehead and stroke her left cheek. ''It's okay to be nervous. Just stay close to mommy and she will protect you from all the bad things.'' I said pulling her into a hug.

''Aww, that's so cute! I hope Soul and I will be as good parents as you are.'' Kate said as she smiled at me. I felt a little bit sick but I didn't show it. Was she pregnant?

''I believe you will be what month are you in?'' I asked longing for the answer. Soul's eyes widened and he looked like if he had seen a ghost.

''Oh, I'm not pregnant yet. We want to wait after the wedding before we try making it.'' Kate said with a smile. Soul was still in the state of surprise. It got quite a while but Kate broke the silence. ''What are we standing out here for? We should join the others.'' Kate made a gesture at the door as she grabbed Souls hand with her. I and Ayumi got first inside and Kate and Soul got inside after us. Inside were waiters bringing the guests what seemed like champagne and salmon appetizer?

''May I tempt you with an appetizer?'' Said a waiter as he went up to me exposing the silver plate with the appetizer.

''No, that's not necessary.'' I said turning it down, Ayumi pressed she at my leg as people almost went right over her. I picked her up holding her close to my body. ''Are you okay Ayumi?'' I asked as I looked her over worriedly.

''I'm scared, I don't like this.'' She said as she was on the edge of tears.

''I promise after the dinner we will leave.'' I said hugging Ayumi tightly to her. She put out her pinkie finger and I grabbed it with mine. She got immediately happier and she gave me a wide smile. We mingled a little with the others but I felt really uncomfortable too. I couldn't wait till we were both home. Then suddenly music broke the air. Everybody started to dance. ''Ayumi, do you want to dance?'' I asked looking down at her, she radiant as she nodded. I led us on the dance floor and Ayumi stepped onto my shoes. I moved our feet to the sound of the jazz music. Ayumi laughed and smiled as I stepped to our left and right. Then someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. It was Kate.

''May I dance with Ayumi?'' She asked looking down at her. I looked down at Ayumi she blushed and released my hands. Kate grabbed her fragile hands and began to dance with her. I looked as they danced around. My heart stung with jealousy. I didn't like her being around my child, in fact, I would like to go up to her and take Ayumi from her right away!

''Do you want to dance?'' I turned around finding Soul. He stood with his hand out. Should I really dance with him? I did own him for helping me and Ayumi so at least I could give him one dance?

I nodded as I took his hand. He led me out to the dance floor and we step to our left and right into circles. ''I see you gave Ayumi my head band.'' Soul said looking at me lovingly. I blushed as I looked to my right.

''Yea, I thought it would look good on her.'' I said as Soul led me closer to Kate and Ayumi.

''And you're right about that. She looks really pretty in it.'' Soul's eyes changed to a darker red color and they were filled with love. ''She's just as beautiful as her mother.'' The moment got intense and I could feel his love flowing right into me.

''May I dance with my fiancé'' I pulled away from Soul and it was Kate. She released Ayumi and the little girl took my hand. Soul looked at me sadly and he took Kate's hand and began to dance with her. Ayumi and I got off the dance floor and we stood there at the wall playing 'I spy' then Kate's voice filled the room.

''Alright everyone! The dinner is served!'' Kate yelled and we all went inside to the dining hall. Ayumi and I took a seat at the end of the long table and next to me sat Soul and Kate. ''So have you had fun Maka?'' Kate asked as she leaned over Soul to look at me.

''Yea, we have had a great time.'' I lied as I smiled at her. ''But Ayumi is really tired so we will be going after the dinner.'' I said and Kate looked at us sadly. Then a couple of waiters brought us our food and we started to dig in.

''Maka, so who is exactly your husband?'' Kate asked and my eyes widen. I hadn't expected her to ask that. Soul's family had never wanted anything to do with Soul but could they have changed? Did Souls only Brother Wes has a girlfriend?

''Well, that is a subject I would rather avoid.'' I looked at Soul and he looked at me questioning and a little touch of sad. I know he is ashamed of what he did and he will never ever leave my side, but did still didn't want him in my life as a lover. I covered Ayumi's ears. ''But if you want to know, Soul's brother Sora left me as soon as I got pregnant.'' Kate made an O with her mouth and she murmured out a sorry and looked at Soul.

''I didn't know you had another brother than Wes.'' Soul looked shocked and took a big sip of wine.

''That's because we never really got along.'' Soul continued on my lie. I was grateful for that but I didn't want to talk about Ayumi's fake father. I uncover my little girls' ears and she continued to struggle with her meal. It got a little bit awkward but then Kate broke the silence again.

''So Maka, what are you working with?'' Kate asked as he took a bite of her steak.

''Oh, I'm a stripper.'' I said taking a bite of my pasta. Kate almost choked on her steak. She coughed up the steak piece and she took deep breaths.

''That... must be... an interesting job.'' She said taking deep breaths as she looked at me.

''Nja, I get paid so I can take care of my little girl.'' I said as I squeezed Ayumi's hand. Kate looked at us and then started to talk to a man on the other side of the table.

''Mommy, Can you help me with my food?'' She asked. She had still some problem handle forks and knifes. I gave her a smile as I nodded. I started to cut up her hotdog and Ayumi clapped her hands happily. As soon as I cut up her hotdog she dug into it and ate it. As soon as I and Ayumi were done Soul looked at my glass.

''You haven't touched your drink.'' Soul said and I looked down at the red wine within the glass.

''I have stopped drinking alcohol.'' I said plainly looking at the tired little girl.

''Since when? You loved red wine.'' He said taking a sip from his glass.

''Since I got pregnant,'' I said looking at Ayumi, her eyelids was almost completely closed. ''We should get home, Ayumi is almost asleep.'' I said as I got up.

''Wait I will drive you home,'' Soul got up from his chair and searching for his car keys in his pocket.

''No, no, no, you have drunk wine, remember?'' I pointed out as I lowered his hand.

''Take the car keys then, I will pike the car up tomorrow.'' He gave me the keys and I picked up Ayumi in my arms. ''Oh Maka, do you remember the tests you did?'' I guess he meant the pregnancy test and the one on STD: s. I have thought that I would actually get a letter soon with the results. I nodded. ''Well, the both tests were negative so you are okay.'' He gave me a smirk as he winked. My face turned red and I picked up our sleepy daughter and headed out from the building with Soul

Close behind us.

''Mommy,'' she murmured as she hugged me. ''I love you mommy.'' My heart got warm and I hugged her even tighter. Soul followed us to the car as he looked at Ayumi. I knew he wanted to hear those word directed toward him from me and Ayumi. I opened the passenger seat and put her in it. I bucked her into her seat and I went around to the car. Soul opened the door and I got inside.

''You know tomorrow is the last day before the wedding and Black*Star and Kid are going to take me to a secret destination.'' Soul pointed out leaning inside the car.

''Yea, your bachelor party, I almost forgot.'' I said and Soul leaned in kissing my cheek. He pulled away and looked at me lovingly. He closed the door and I drove out from the parking lot and Soul waved at us. After we got home I put Ayumi into bed and I got ready to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Stripper club

Chapter 11: Tears

''Mommyyyyyyyy, mommyyyyyyy,'' I moaned as I opened my eyes. ''Mommy it's Friday!'' She jumped up and down on the bed. This was the last day before Soul would get married.

''Friday!'' I said sitting up on the bed grabbing Ayumi in my arms as I kissed her cheeks. Ayumi giggled and then I let her go. ''So Ayumi, what do you think about uncle Soul and Kate getting married?'' I asked looking at my little girl. Ayumi's mood seemed to disappear and she looked at me with sad eyes.

''Mommy, will uncle Soul forget about us?'' she asked. I guess she meant that if Soul got married he wouldn't have time to come over to us.

''Uncle Soul will have time for us; it might just be less than he has been with us.'' Ayumi crawled up in my lap as she hugged my waist.

''I miss uncle Soul mommy.'' A tear escaped her eye and I wrapped my arms around her humming Souls song to her as I rocked her.

''Honey, his not gone yet, he will always be with us, right her.'' I pulled my hand away from her back and I put it over her heart.

''Even if his not with us at the moment he will always be with you right here.'' Ayumi looked down at my hand and put her fragile hand on top of mine. I rocked us until she was in a better mood and then I got her ready for school.

''Are my little girl ready for school?'' Soul said as he stepped inside of the apartment. I was busy brushing her hair as she brushed her teeth.

''Soon,'' I said from the bathroom and he stepped inside of it. Ayumi wanted to wear Souls head band for school. She loved it so much and she even wanted to sleep with it! I put down the brush down and I put the head band on her head. For a couple of days ago I had cut of her bangs, it really grew really quickly.

''Look at you, you look so pretty.'' Soul said and Ayumi spat out her toothpaste as she put her red toothbrush back into onto the counter. She turned to Soul and he reached out his hand to her. She took it without a moment's hesitation. I followed them out into the hall and Soul helped her get on her jacket.

''I almost forgot. I will come over here at lunch so have something ready for me to eat.'' Soul smiled at me. I nodded and they stepped out of the apartment.

I woke up at lunch time and got up. I put on a pair of jeans and a yellow zip hood. I walked into the kitchen and started to make pasta with salmon. The door opened and I put the salmon and pasta on the table.

''Right on time, the lunch is ready.'' I said and a Soul stepped into the kitchen.

''Smells good,'' he said as he took his seat in front of me. He started to cut his pasta into smaller pieces.

''So, is your day over or are you only here for my food?'' I asked as a pasta piece hung from my mouth.

''You will have me all to yourself.'' He answered as he took a bite from the salmon. ''Besides, I'm here because I love you.''

He looked at me with those eyes, they sparked with love and his feet stretched out meeting mine under the table. I didn't pull my feet away. I liked feeling him to me. I knew it was a really bad thing, but as long as he didn't kiss me I would be fine. We ate our food in silence and when we were done we sat at the couch in the living room. I sat with my feet in his lap as I leaned against the armrest.

''You know, Ayumi began to cry today.'' I said and he looked at me worriedly.

''Why? Did she hurt herself?'' He asked as his worry grew larger and larger.

''She cried because you would get married and then you would have so little time for us.'' He shook his head as he looked down at my feet.

''I would never leave you, if I would choose between Kate and you I would choose you every time.'' He leaned in closer to me. ''I don't want to get married to her, I want you, Maka. I love you and Ayumi more than anything.'' He rested his forehead on mine and I started to panic. My mind told me to pull away but my heart told me to stay. I felt Souls regular breathing on my lips and I shuddered with pleasure. Soul started to breathe more heavily and I knew what was going to happen if I didn't pull away. Soul would kiss me and I wouldn't be able to pull away from him, he would have me wrapped around his finger. I leaned in to him and instead of kissing him I pulled him into a hug. I could hug him as much as I could. When have hugs killed anyone?

I got up on his lap and stranded it with my legs on each side of his thighs. He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me tightly into his chest. Our breathing got quicker and heavier. Without noticing it I had started to grind myself at him and he gave out a groan. I don't really know why I did it but I didn't want to stop. It felt really good sitting in his lap.

I started to grin myself faster and harder against him; I pulled away from his neck looking at his wet lips. I longed of feeling those lips upon mine and I leaned in. Suddenly Souls phone started to ring. Soul groan in annoyance, I stopped grinding myself at him and moved away from his lap. That was a really close call. If I had kissed him I would have been hocked on him and that was the least thing I needed right now. I couldn't let myself fall in love with him!

He picked up his phone and looked at the id caller.

''It's Black*Star, I don't need to answer if you don't want to.'' He asked looking at me questioning but his eyes radiate with lust and love.

''No, you should answer.'' I said sitting right next to him. That was too close, if I just had kissed him I would most certainty be taking of his clothes just to sleep with him. My body shuddered at the thought of having Soul inside of me again and the thought didn't seem that bad. NO! I couldn't afford thinking like that! I knew I was on the edge of loving him again and I couldn't let that happen. If I could just wait till the wedding my heart would be broken and my feelings would go away.

Soul ended the call and looked at me.

''Black*Star just told me the time and place when the 'surprise bachelor' would be.'' He said leaning in for my lips as he closed his eyes. I put my hand on his lips.

''We shouldn't be doing this'' Soul opened his eyes and looked at me hurt. ''I mean, you're going to get married and- and-'' I broke out in tears, Soul grabbed me as he rested his forehead on mine as his other hand cupped my face, his thumbs wiped the tears away.

''Don't cry Maka; just say the words and I won't get married.'' Soul said closing his eyes. ''Just say the words, please.'' Soul begged as he pulled my body closer. ''Please, just say them.''

''I-I can't. I want you to get married.'' New tears escaped my eyes and we sat like that until it was time to get Ayumi from school. I wiped my tears away and put on a smile as Soul and I got out of the car. ''Hey Soul, can you make sure to her you will still be there for her? I don't want her to cry like that ever again.'' I said looking down on the ground. We stood at the gates and Soul put his hand on my shoulder.

''I will, I don't want her to cry like that either.'' I looked up at his eyes and he looked at me softly. He pulled back his hand just in time, we saw Ayumi running right toward us.

''Uncle Soul.'' She hugged his legs and then she saw me.

''MOMMY!'' She yelled as she threw herself into my embrace. I pulled her close to me and the lump in my throat grew. I felt I was on the edge of tears but I couldn't let Ayumi see them. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I pulled her away from my neck as I stroked her cheek.

''Let's go home dear.'' We got home and Soul and Ayumi watched a movie as I made them dinner. I decided to make soup because everybody seemed to be sad today. I got the soup done and I called Ayumi and Soul over. Ayumi seemed to be a little down as she sat at the end of the table with Soul and I on each side. I was about to ask what was wrong but she beat me to it.

''Uncle Soul, will you always be there for me and mommy?'' She asked, I knew it was something like this. It seemed to be on her mind all day. Soul scuffed closer to her as he put his hand on her back.

''Ayumi, I will never ever leave you.'' He said but Ayumi started to cry.

''Bu- But won't you be busy with Kate?'' She said as she covered her eyes with her small hands. Soul got up from his chair and got at her side of the chair. He got his hands on her arms.

''Hey, look at me Ayumi.'' Soul said softly, Ayumi lowered her hands exposing her watery eyes. ''I will never leave you; I don't want to leave you two. I will stay by your side for all eternally.'' Soul wiped away her tears and she started to smile. We started to eat our soup and when I was done Soul and Ayumi watched the movie as I washed the dishes. Then I joined them and it was just at the end. Ayumi sat in Souls lap and I sat next to Soul with my head on his shoulder and my hand on Ayumi's hand. The movie ended a couple of minutes later and it was time for Ayumi to go to sleep.

Ayumi lay in her bed with her red silk pj on as I tugged her under the blanked, Soul sat at the end of the bed and I sat next to Ayumi. I reached for the book but Ayumi put her hand on my arm

''Can't you tell me about how you and daddy met?'' She asked, I froze and looked at Soul. He seemed to be frozen too. This was the first time she had asked a question about Soul. I looked at Soul and he nodded to me. I looked down at the little girl and smiled at her.

''Well you see, your father and I met at New Year's Eve. We were still very young.'' I began as I giggled as I thought back at it. ''I wasn't very comfortable with parties so I sneaked away from the group. I got to a corridor and I heard piano playing.'' I hummed the melody. Ayumi gasped.

''Was that daddy's song?'' She asked and I nodded.

''I followed the sound and I got inside a room filled with picture frames, that's when I saw him the first time. I saw him sitting at the piano and his fingers danced over the keys.'' I smiled more as I looked at Soul. ''He tried to scare me away with his song but I liked it, and at that moment we decided that we would meet again.'' Ayumi smiled at me as she grabbed my hand.

''Mommy, what was daddy like?'' She asked as she squeezed my hand. I thought about the time when we dated, I thought Soul was a god. Is body was amazing and he knew exactly what to do.

''You father was, kind and gently. He was always there for me when I needed him and I loved him very, very, very, much.'' I blushed and looked down at Ayumi, I didn't want to look at him.

''Mommy, do you love daddy?'' My heartbeat stopped. I didn't know that question myself. I had all these feeling bubbling around in my body, it was so confusing. My heart screamed yes and my mind said no.

''No, honey, I don't.'' I looked down at the sheet as the words slipped away. My heart screamed at me but my mind cheered me on.

''Mommy, why isn't daddy here?'' She asked it! She asked the question I didn't want her to ask exactly that question.

''Well, it was our honeymoon and I was going to take the car to buy some grocery.'' I started, I wanted to tell her as much of the truth as possible. ''Then a homeless woman took my keys and when she started the engine the car exploded. Your father thought I was dead and returned home. I was then stuck at Hawaii. After a year I could finally return to your father but I was too late. He had already gotten married with other woman.'' I thought it was best to say he was already married. Because if I said he was about to get married she would figure it out in a heartbeat. ''And to this day he thinks I'm dead.'' I said plainly as I looked at Soul. He looked sad, I guess he though back to our honeymoon to the moment the car exploded.

''But mommy, why did he get married so fast?''

''I don't know, I guess he found the woman in his life.'' I wanted to know, I wanted to know if she wanted to ever meet her real father. If she wanted to we could maybe drop the charades. I looked at Soul as I asked.

''Ayumi, do you think you would ever want to meet your father?'' Soul's eyes widened as he looked at me. I gave him an assured smile and I looked at Ayumi. She looked a little angry.

''No, I don't want to meet him for abandoning you on Hawaii, I don't want to meet him mommy.'' She buried her head at my chest. I saw tears taking forms inside Souls eyes and he got up leaving the room. My heart aced and I pulled Ayumi away.

''It's late Ayumi, you should sleep now.'' I poked her nose as I said goodnight and giving her a kiss. I got out from the bedroom closing the door and I could her Soul crying. I followed the sound through the living room to the hall and then I opened the bathroom door. I saw Soul sitting on the ground with his legs pulled up to his chest. I closed the door and got fast to him. I sat right in front of him and he threw himself at me. His head buried at my collarbone and I wrapped my arms around her. My heart hurt so much and I started to cry. ''I'm so sorry Soul, I'm so sorry.'' I apologized as I hugged him tighter. I sat on his lap and Soul pulled me tighter.

''S-She doesn't want to meet me again, s-she hates me,'' he stuttered as he cried heavier.

''No, she doesn't hate you, she loves you. She just hates the thought of what you have done. If she truly knew your identity she would love you even more.'' I said. I just hoped my words were true, because I had a feeling that in a short while I would tell her about Soul being her father. ''She loves you, she loves you so much.'' We cried together as we hugged each other and comforting each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Stripper club

Chapter 12: Working hour gone wrong

After getting our tears out Soul had to go to his bachelor party and I had to go to job. It didn't feel right to let him go after Ayumi's confession. If I could, I would have asked if he really had to go but Bachelor parties are the very last moment of freedom and I didn't want to ruin it.

''So how's it going with Soul?'' Cherry said putting on my angel makeup. Cherry and Jesse had asked me every day how it was going with Soul and I had given them the same answer.

''Like I have said, his going to get married, his wedding is freaking tomorrow.'' I looked down at my hands blushing. My heart skipped a beat when I thought of that the day after tomorrow Soul would be gone.

''Oh something has happened between you and him.'' Jesse gasped as she looked at me ''Did you sleep with him?'' She continued as Cherry took a pause from putting on make-up at my face, the both strippers stood in front of me begging for an answer.

''Well, no...'' I said blushing madly. My body went warm thinking about him.

''How was it! Tell me all about it!'' Cherry said as Jesse and she sat on the makeup table. I blushed madly as I tried to hide my face with my hair. I was acting like a freaking school girl!

''Well, we were really close doing it, but Souls phone interrupted us.'' I looked at Cherry and her jaw hung open.

''It's always the freaking phones! Can't guys shut their phone off!'' Cherry yelled as she waved with her hands in the air. She had obviously been in the same seat as I.

''Well, he said he didn't need to answer it but I told him to, and then he wanted to continue but I said no.'' Cherry and Jesse stayed silent for a while and then Jesse started to shaking my shoulders.

''WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SLEEP WITH HIM, HE IS A FREAKING HOTTY AND YOU JUST TURNED HIM DOWN! YOU HAVE FREAKING SLEPT WITH FAT AND UGLY GEEKS BEFORE SO WHY IS IT SO HARD TO SLEEP WITH A HOTTY WHO IS HIGH OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH YOU?!'' I got dizzy from Jesse's attack and Cherry pulled her away from me. I looked down at the floor and my heart began to ace. Cherry stopped yelling at her and they looked at me sadly.

''His going to get married tomorrow...'' Cherry pulled me into a hug. ''I don't want to ruin his marriage; I just want him to get married with Kate. He met her when he thought I was dead and she helped him get through it, she deserves him.'' Jesse joined in on the hug and they both hugged me tightly.

''I don't want to ruin the moment but you have already ruined his marriage.'' Jesse pointed out; I leaned back and looked at my friends.

''He loves you more than anything; I can see it in his eyes.'' Cherry said stroking my arm. ''But now let's get you ready for work. We will have some very special guests tonight.'' Cherry said as she picked up the eyeliner. She continued to fix me and after a few minutes I was done. We talked then little about fashion and much more until Hiro came and put us to work. My work for the night was just talk to the men and serve drinks. As soon as I got out a group of guys waved me over. He and his friends talked to me as they looked at my half naked body. The guys were very thin and had no manly curves at all. All of the guys had pimples and a pair of nerdy glasses. The guy who had waved me over started to flirt with as he touched my body. Usually I wouldn't really care but it didn't feel right at all. I felt dirty and disgusting. The guy then leaned in and whispered in my ear that he wanted to have sex with me. I felt really shitty and disgust with myself, but what would I do? I _am_ a stripper and I need to feed my daughter and I wanted to do it myself for once!

I grabbed his hand as we walked to the red rooms. I turned the sign to 'occupied' and when we were supposed to get inside someone punched him in the face. His glasses broke and he held his hands over his face, groaning in pain. He was such a man baby.

I turned to the owner of the hand and it was Soul.

''Soul... Aren't you supposed to be at you bachelor party?'' I asked as I looked at the furious man.

''Well actually I _am_ on my bachelor party, Kid and Black*Star brought me here.'' He said eying the man on the ground. I looked fast to the entrance and I saw Black*Star and Kid. I have to hide right away! Even if Black*Star knew I was still alive but if Kid knew... I would be in big trouble. I ran backstage and I heard Souls footsteps close to me. I got backstage and Cherry looked at me worried.

''What happened?'' She asked but I walked right past her.

''Keep the guys at the entrance busy.'' I said walking behind the changing fabric wall. I took on my t-shirt and then Soul stepped inside. I looked at him shocked. ''Hey, you're not supposed to be h-''

''We need to talk.'' Soul interrupted me as he came closer to me. ''You were about to sleep with that guy.'' He pointed out as he looked extremely hurt. His knuckle was clenched tight and his eyes showed pain and sadness.

''Yea, but that's what I do. I am a stripper if you have forgotten?'' I looked down. I felt really ashamed of myself. It was almost like if I was a kid trying to take some cookies from the cookie jar but got caught in the act.

''You don't need to keep this job; I can take care of us. The only thing you need to do is say the words.'' Soul stood as close as he could without touching me. I knew he wanted me and not Kate, but I wanted him to have Kate instead of me. She deserves a good guy like him.

''I don't want you in that way, I don't love you.'' I said plainly but Soul grabbed my hand and rested his forehead against mine. Electricity went through my body and it made my body shudder. The feeling was fantastic, my blood got warm and the feeling of Soul's hot breath on mine was wonderful.

''I know you love me, you are just too stubborn to admit it.'' He said as his breath hit my lips more, making my body scream at me to close the gap between us. I wanted him so much but I couldn't, I had to resist him!

''No, you're wrong.'' I breathed out as I closed my eyes.

''Look me in the eye and say that you don't love me.'' I looked into his crimson red eyes; it felt like they could see into the depths of my soul. Those pair of liquid ruby eyes I have loved and longed to see every time he isn't looking at me.

''I don't love you.'' My heart felt like it exploded and I looked away from Soul. I didn't want to look at him. Souls hand went up my arm and then to my jaw. He lifted it toward him and he looked into my eyes.

''You're lying.'' Then he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss made my blood boil with warmth and electricity went through my body. It would be illegal to feel so much by just one kiss.

He planted kiss after kiss on my lips and I tried to resist them, but I couldn't. I loved him so much! I couldn't deny it anymore; I was really hocked on this man. I began to kiss him back and he started to smile within the kiss. I let my hands slide up his chest until they were behind his head. His hands slide down my sides and they stopped at the back of my thighs, he started to poke them. He had always done it when he wanted me to wrap my legs around his waist.

As he wanted, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and he opened my mouth as he stuck in his tongue inside of mine. The kiss got more passionate and he pushed me up the wall. I loved it when he took the command. I wanted more but I wanted to tell him something so I pulled away. The kiss had left me in a euphoric state and I felt so weak. I had forgotten the feeling I got when I kissed Soul. How did I live with myself not having his lips on mine?

Soul's lips didn't leave my skin instead he planted kisses on my neck. I gasped as his teeth lightly nipped at my flushed skin.

''Fine, you got me. I love you! I love you so much!'' Soul pulled away from my neck and he looked me right in the eyes. I could detect happiness I hadn't seen before, his eyes were like suns, radiating in the little changing room made by sheets.

''I love you too Maka.'' He pushed his lips against mine and I opened my mouth inviting his tongue inside. He pushed me against the wall and I pushed our heads harder against each other. He let go of one hand and it slide between my legs. I froze and I stopped his hand. In that tiny moment, euphoria had hit me with its might. The feeling had overpowered me and I wasn't used to feeling this. The last time Soul and I had had sex was more than seven years ago!

Soul stopped kissing me and looks into my eyes hurt. ''What? So other men can touch you but I can't?'' Soul put me down and started to pull away. No! No, no, no NO! I didn't want Soul to pull away and be all gloomy. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back. He looked at me shocked and I rested my head on his chest.

''It's not what you think. It was such a long time before somebody touched me like _this_, you touch me with love and the last time I felt like this was on our honeymoon. I just got overwhelmed, it was too much at one time.'' I said as my voice was a little muffled by his chest. My heart radiated with warmth of having Soul near me but it hurt in the same time because of Soul being mad at me. ''I'm sorry Soul, I didn't mean to.'' Tears started to escape my eyes and that's when Soul wrapped one of his arms around me and the other lifted my jaw to his eyes.

''I'm not mad at you; I'm overwhelmed to have you saying that you love me.'' Soul started to lean in and I did it to. I was about to close my eyes when I saw Kate's face. She looked at me mad and sad. Her face was twisted with hate and sorrow. Seeing Kate's face like this made me pull away in the last second. Soul looked at me questioning and I felt bad for not giving him what he deserved but I couldn't do this for either of us.

''I'm sorry, I can't do this. I can't do this to you and Kate. You're going to get married within a few hours!'' I pulled fully away and Soul grabbed my hand, looking into my eyes warmly.

''I understand you know you just have to say the words and I'm all yours.'' He started to stroke my hand. ''Oh, can I ask you for a favor?'' I nodded and gave him a soft smile. ''Can I sleep at your place tonight? She doesn't want us sleeping under the same roof.'' Soul explained as he pulled me closer.

''Yea, Is the couch good for you? I don't know what I would say if Ayumi woke up and found all of us in the same bed.'' Soul gave a toothy smile and his eyes looked so beautiful.

''That will be perfect.'' He pulled me into a romantic hug; the hug was so softly and in the same time hard. We hugged each other for a couple of minutes and then I hear Kid calling for Soul.

''I will go back to the apartment, just finish this bachelor party and come home, please?'' Soul reeled me into a quick passionate kiss.

''I will, I don't feel comfortable being here without you.'' Soul brushed some hair behind my ear as he looked deep into my eyes. I pulled away and grabbed my t-shirt, giving him a mischievous smile.

''Are you going to watch me changing? You do remember that Kid and Black*Star are waiting for you?'' Soul cursed and I cupped his cheeks.

''I will have the couch made for you and the key will be under the doormat.'' Soul pulled me into a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his head as I pulled him closer to me. I loved feeling his velvet lips on mine and they tasted like honey, they are really addictive. I pulled away and Soul rested his forehead on mine. ''I love you so much.'' I closed my eyes enjoying the moment, I breathed in his sent and he smelled warm and exotic.

''I love you more.'' I opened my eyes and Soul gave me a quick kiss before he pulled away. He waved goodbye and then he disappeared behind the fabric wall, I was now all alone, but I knew that I would always have a little piece of Soul inside of me; the thing so called Love.


	13. Chapter 13

Stripper club

Chapter 13: Wedding morning

When Soul had left me I got changed and then I went home and to bed. I slept for what seemed like seconds, I tried to go asleep but I couldn't so I decided I would go and get a glass of water or something. I got up from the bed and I was only in my panties and a t-shirt. I went to the door and opened it carefully so I wouldn't wake up Ayumi or Soul if he was home. I got out and closed the door and I was immediately met by Souls eyes. He sat in his t-shirt and boxers.

''Trouble sleeping?'' He asked as I walked inside the kitchen and filled a glass with water.

''Yea, I just can't go asleep.'' I got inside the living room and sat next to him. I took a sip from my water.

''No, it's just so unreal. I have you but I'm going to get married with Kate.'' He ran his fingers through his white hair. I put my hand on his shoulder as I rubbed it.

''You are doing the right thing.''

''No, it makes me feel bad and broken; it feels like I'm giving up a part of my soul.'' Soul put his hand on his chest. ''It hurts me in ways I haven't felt before.'' I put my head on his shoulder as my hand slide down to his back as I rubbed it trying to comfort him.

''Trust me; you are doing the right thing, when you are on your honeymoon you will see that you have done the right thing.'' He turned his body toward me so he could rest his forehead against mine.

''I don't believe you, but I will be doing it for you.'' Soul leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. He was about to pull away but I cupped his face and pulled him back. He planted kiss after delicious kiss on my lips. He opened my mouth and I met his tongue half way. Our tongues danced as I let out low moans, I didn't want to wake Ayumi up, and then I would have some explaining to do. He started to push me down on the couch. I let him do it as he got on top of me. I could feel his body heat and his weight on top of me. His hands slide up my legs and thighs till it reached my boobs. He started to rub and squeeze, I let out a little to load moan and I got quiet immediately. He removed his hand from my boob and it slide down stocking my stomach as it reached the top of my panties. I opened my eyes and I stopped him once again with my hand.

''We can't, I will wake up Ayumi. You have no idea what you're doing to my body right now.'' I said breathing heavily and still shuddering from his touch.

''Believe me, I do know and you're probably right. I would do you too good.'' I started to blush and Soul lay right next to me. ''Can you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?'' I kissed Soul and nodded. He closed his eyes and pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his regular breathing. After an hour he finally fell asleep, I tangled myself out from his grip and I took my water and went back to the bedroom. I took a sip from the warm water and put it on the bedside table. I got into the bed and watched Ayumi as she slept, she looked so peaceful. I looked at her until I too fell asleep.

I woke up by a hand shaking my shoulder. I groan as I turned to my back and opened my eyes. I met the red eyes of the man of my life.

''Maka, you have to get up. It's my wedding day today.'' Soul looked a little sad but I could see he tried to smile. I groan as I turned away from him trying to find Ayumi. I murmured her name.

''Mommy, you have to get up.'' Ayumi sat on top of my back as she caressed my hair. I grabbed her hand kissing it as I slowly sat up.

''What time is it?'' I said rubbing my eyes.

''08:15, the wedding starts at 12 so we should get moving.'' He got up from the bed and went out from the room. I lifted Ayumi up so I could turn to my back. Ayumi was still in her red silk pj and her hair was as messy as her fathers, she even wore his head band.

''Let's help uncle Soul with the breakfast.'' I said as we both got up and got to the kitchen. Soul stood at the counter whisking what looks like pancake batter. I then noticed what he was wearing, he wore his dark jeans and no shirt on, and his stomach was still as toned since the day we got married if it wasn't more toned! His stomach was tanned and it contained a toned six pack. My eyes was stuck to his well-trained stomach and I could swear to god I was drooling. I shook my head trying to get a grip over myself. Ayumi left my side as she went up to Soul and tugged at his pant leg.

''Uncle Soul, what are you making?'' She asked innocently as Soul looked down at his daughter.

''Pancakes, I hope you are hungry.'' Soul asked as he put the batter into the pan.

''Pancakes!'' Ayumi cheered as she looked at the pan drooling. Ayumi stood at Souls side drooling as I started to decorate the table. I picked out the orange juice and placed it on the table. We waited a few minutes and then all the pancakes were done. We sat down at the table at each side with Ayumi between me and the man I love. I reached my feet out to his under the table as I stroke them. I looked at him and he smiled lovingly at me. I smiled back at him as I put pancakes on our plates. Ayumi dug right into her pancakes almost swallowing them whole.

''Easy Ayumi, You have to chew your food.'' I said as I looked at the little girl. She looked at me as she opened her mouth showing that she chewed. I giggled a little and I looked over at Soul who looked at me warm, soft loving. My heart grew warm and fuzzy. We ate our breakfast in silent as Soul and I watched deeply into each other's eyes, Ayumi was too busy with eating her pancakes to notice us. After finishing our breakfast Ayumi and I took a shower and got dressed, when we got dressed Soul took his shower. I wore my purple dress I wore to the dinner party and Ayumi wore her red dress and of course she wore Souls head band. I decided not to put on any make up, I wanted to feel like myself before mine and Soul's the honeymoon when I walked around in a hood and short and without makeup. Ayumi and I got out of our room and we were about to leave to the church when Ayumi pulled at my dress.

''Mommy, can I bring Mr. Bunny with me.'' She said as she covered her mouth with her hand, she looked so adorable when she did it. I crunched to her side kissing her forehead.

''Of course you can sweety, just doesn't lose it, okay?'' She nodded as she ran back to our bedroom. I turned to Soul; he wore his jeans and t-shirt. He had said the tux was already at the church. Soul pulled me into a quick kiss which lightened up my day. I was kind of gloomy, but I knew at the end of the day I would be heartbroken and left alone to take care of our child for weeks. As soon as he pulled away I turned gloomy again. Soul looked at me sad and he was about to say something when Ayumi returned with her stuffed cat. We got our jackets on and Soul drove us to the church as we got inside his room. The small room contained one couch, a head to toe mirror and a desk. Ayumi sat on the couch watching Soul as he picked down his tux. I went over to the couch and sat next to Ayumi as I wrapped my arm around her small body.

''Uncle Soul.'' Ayumi broke the silence as she watched him expressionless. I guess I wasn't the only one being gloomy. ''How long will you be gone when you have gotten married?'' She looked really sad as he hugged Mr. Bunny tightly. I pulled her closer to me as I hugged her with my right arm. Soul looked hurt and gloomy too. This was definitely not a happy wedding day.

''Kate and I will go to the airport after the wedding traveling to Paris. We will be gone for two weeks.'' Soul looked down at his black wedding pants as he got his off.

''Two weeks!? But who will take me to school? Who will help my mommy? Whose lap will I be sitting on when we watch a movie?'' Ayumi got tears in her eyes and I tried to hush her down wiping away her tears, but her tears were filled with sorrow. Soul got his pants on walking right up to Ayumi as he crunched right in front of her looking into the same crimson eyes like his own.

''Hey, hey. Don't cry I don't want to see you crying. It makes me sad seeing you cry.'' Soul put his hand on her cheek as he rubbed it. ''Besides, I will only be gone for two weeks. I will call you every day and you have your mommy, she will make sure you that you won't be hurt or sad.'' Soul got up and wrapped his strong arms around me and Ayumi. She sobbed lowly as she hugged us tightly. ''And you will never be alone Ayumi, you already have a piece of me.'' He pulled away and pointed to the head band as he tried to put up a smile. ''That head band used to belong to me once in a time. So when you wear it you will always have a piece of me with you.'' Ayumi touched the head band with her hand as she stopped sobbing and she put up a dry smile. Then she got instantly happy and threw herself in his embrace.

''I love you uncle Soul.'' She hugged him tightly with Mr. Bunny hanging from her hand behind his neck. Soul made a shock expression as he looked at me happily. I knew this meant a lot to him, this exact moment he would remember forever.

''I love you too Ayumi.'' Soul said as he was on the edge to tears. They hugged for a while longer and then he put Ayumi down on the couch and got dressed. He wore a black tux with a white dress shirt and a black tie, his hair was messy and he had small dark circles under his eyes.

''Mommy, I have to go and pee, pee.'' Ayumi said as she crossed her legs looking very displeased.

''The bathroom is on the other side of the hall.'' I said and she nodded as she went out with Mr Bunny. As soon as she closed the door Soul attacked my lips. He kissed me desperately, lovingly and passionately. He cupped my cheek as he pulled me closer with the other hand.

''Maka, I will always love you, don't you forget it.'' Soul whispered through his kisses. A tear escaped my eye rolling down my cheek.

''Love you too Soul.'' We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, crimson meeting forest green. He wiped away my tear as he took his other hand cupping my face; I wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned in.

''Hey Soul, Have you seen the othe-'' Kid stepped inside the room as he froze as he saw me in Souls arms. Soul pulled away as he went up to Kid. ''Hey, Liz! Look what I found!'' It was over. I would be caught by the gang and then I would have to explain it all to them. I stood petrified right on the spot as the whole gang came up to watch what the commutation was all about. All they turned pale as they looked at me.

''Maka, is that really you?'' Tsubaki asked as she past the others and took a step closer. Tsubaki looked the same but older. She had her dark long hair up her usual ponytail, she still radiant innocently even if she had a kid with Black*Star and knowing him, they would probably be occupied all night.

''Yea, it really is me.'' Tears started to roll down her eyes and she took the last steps quickly pulling me into a hug.

''I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone forever.'' Tsubaki said crying in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as I rubbed her back. All the others got inside the room and Soul closed the door.

''Maka, how are you alive?'' Liz asked as she still looked at me like I was a ghost. Liz had changed a little, she didn't wear as much make up as she used to do, but her hair was a little shorted than usual.

''Soul just happened to see the wrong person in the car. I was never inside of it.'' I explained it simply tired of explaining it all over and over again.

''Why haven't you told us you were still alive?'' Tsubaki sobbed from my chest.

''Because I didn't want Soul to find me, if you knew I was still alive you would have told him and I would have been screwed.'' Tsubaki pulled away from me as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

''But way didn't you want to Soul to find you?'' The door opened and Ayumi stepped inside looking to every one of the gang. The gang looked at her as their faces turned pale not believing what they saw. Ayumi looked anxious and scared. She went up to me and grabbed the end of my dress, burring her face in it.

''Mommy, who are they?'' She asked with her voice muffled by the dress.

''They are friends of mine and uncle Souls.'' I said looking at Ayumis hand where her stuffed cat would have been. ''Where is Mr Bunny? Did you forget him in the bathroom?'' I asked and she looked up from my dress as she nodded and went out of the room and closing the door.

''Wow, that was creepy. She looks exactly like Soul.'' Liz said with her jaw dropped to the floor.

''It isn't that weird, I am her father after all.'' Soul said walking up to my side with his hand on my back. ''She got pregnant with her during our honeymoon.'' Soul explained as he pulled his hand away. He explained the explosion with the car to the moment he saw me in the clinic and when he saw Ayumi for the first time. ''But you can't treat her like she's my child, remember, I'm her uncle and you can't tell Spirit that Maka is alive.'' Soul said as Ayumi stepped inside again. She got to me quickly as she put her hands in the air wanting to be picked up. I picked her up as she hugged Mr Bunny tightly; she buried her head at my collarbone. She was so shy when it was many people watching her. ''You should get your seats; it's starting in five minutes.'' Soul pointed out and the gang left the room watching my daughter in my arms. I put Ayumi down on the ground as I crunched by her side. I held her arms looking into her eye.

''Ayumi can you take a seat at the back of the church?'' I asked as I looked at Ayumi. I didn't want to sit with the others. I was sure I would start to cry and do a run away with Ayumi.

Ayumi nodded and went out of the room.

''Well this is it.'' Soul said as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as we enjoyed our last ounce of Souls freedom before he would be a married man.

''I love you.'' I whispered in his ear as my heart began to hurt.

''I love you too.'' He whispered back as he rubbed my back. ''And I'm sorry about the gang. I didn't think they would go inside of this room.''

''It's alright; I didn't really have a reason to avoid them anymore. Besides, it was nice meeting them again.'' I pulled away but kept my arms around him.

''This is the last time I will ask you; do you really want me to get married to her? Say the words and I'm yours.'' Soul looked into my eyes pleading me to say them, but I couldn't. Kate helped him get over me so maybe she could do it again? But I would still love him. Beside, Kate deserves him, she helped him and she should get something in return then. I took a deep breath trying to get the lump inside of my throat to disappear, but it didn't work.

''I want you to get married. She deserves you and I know that somewhere inside of you, are the part of you who proposed to her and loved her.'' I gave him a quick kiss on the lips for the last time, after this I wouldn't be able to touch him anymore, I wouldn't be able to kiss him or be with him. He would be a married person. Soul looked at me sad and hurt and I pulled away from him as I went to the door. I stopped and turned back to him, I waved goodbye to him and I went back to Ayumi to watch the man of my life get married and then I would be heartbroken for life.


	14. Chapter 14

Stripper club

Chapter 14: Wedding

I sat next to Ayumi as I rested my head against her shoulder. I could feel how my heart started to crack and eventually it would fall apart. The lump inside my throat grew bigger and bigger, the tears in my eyes begged to be realized. Ayumi looked at me as she put her hand on mine as she stroked it.

''Don't worry mommy, Uncle Soul will always be with us.'' She put her other hand over her chest where her heart would be. ''He will be right here, remember?'' Great, she had to comfort me instead of me comforting her. I didn't like the fact that she was stronger than me at the moment, I am the mother and I am supposed to be the one comforting and protecting her, not the other way around.

''You are right Ayumi.'' I put my hand on my chest as I put up a fake smile. ''He will always be with us and he will come back to us.'' She smiled back to me as she grabbed Mr. Bunny hugging him tightly as she began to suck her thumb. She had never been the kind of baby who always wanted a nap but she liked to suck her thumb once in a while. The waiting was excruciating, I could almost hear a clock ticking but it was all in my head. We waited and waited for the organ to start playing and I squeezed her hand harder. After what felt like an eternal of waiting the organ started to play and I saw Soul come out with Kate. Soul looked at me painfully and then he turned back to the priest at the end of their destination. Whey walked slowly to the sound of the organ and every step they took I could feel how my heart cracked.

One third: CRACK! Soul's steps seemed sad and heavy as she went to the altar with his to be wife, his new wife.

Two thirds: CRACK! Soul's steps seemed to be a little lighter and he stretched out his back a little, I guess he saw that he was meant to be with Kate. They reached the priest as they turned toward each other; Soul seemed a lot happier as he looked into Kate's blue eyes. The priest started to speak up and the church got quiet, I ignored the priest as I looked at them with dead eyes. The man of my life seemed to be happy to marry her; it was like he had totally forgotten all about me and realized he wouldn't get into my pants. I felt a tear leaving my eye as I watched them.

''Do you Kate Tendo, take Soul Eater Evans to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Kate looked at Soul like she would explode with love. A tear escaped her eyes and so smiled wide at her to be husband.

''I do.'' She said as her tears rolled down her cheeks. Soul smiled at her and it was his turn, this was the moment I had been waiting for, preparing to. My plan had always been to not fall for him so I wouldn't be hurt on this day, but he had wormed his way inside my heart again.

''Do you Soul Eater Evans, take Kate Tendo to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The silence killed me! I had to get away from here! I didn't want to hear him say it.

''Ayumi, we are leaving.'' I grabbed her hand as I got up tugging at her arms. Tears had escaped my eyes and they flooded down my cheeks.

''But mommy, it's not over.'' I pulled Ayumi behind me as she looked at the soon wife and husband pair. I shut off my ears ignoring all the things around me as my heart burst into thousands of pieces. I was officially heartbroken and I would stay like this until the day I took my final breath.

…...

''Do you Soul Eater Evans, take Kate Tendo to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" I stayed silent as I looked at Kate; she smiled at me waiting for me to say the words. But I had never planned to get married with her. Hell with what Maka thought! It was my wedding and my choice if I wanted to get married. I hadn't told her I wouldn't get married to her but I wanted her to say the word that she didn't want me to get married. I would have been nice to her them but she was just too stubborn, just like when I had just confessed my feelings for her. She kept telling herself that what she felt wasn't love; I had followed her all around saying that it was love and I knew it because of her eyes and her body languish.  
I looked at the audience and I saw how Maka got up from her seat and started to make her way for the exit crying. I had to wrap this up quickly so I could comfort her.

''No, I can't get married with you.'' I breathed out as I looked at Kate. Her face turned hurt and I could see how her heart brakes. ''You see, Maka is the wife I thought was dead and I'm still in love with her.'' I said silently so Ayumi wouldn't hear. Kate pulled her hands away from mine as she wiped away her tears. ''I'm so sorry Kate.'' With that I ran for the exit calling out Makas name, Ayumi looked at me trying to stop her but they got out from the church.

…...

Step after step, I pulled Ayumi behind me as I could feel her pulling at my dress. I ignored her as we got out from the church, I wiped away my tears and as I looked up, a black van and a coated man held a gun toward me and Ayumi. I was petrified, had they really find me again? After all I had done to keep them away from me and Ayumi, they had found me once again!

Fear stung my broken heart and my body trembled. Ayumi didn't seem to notice the man with the gun. I had to do something or Ayumi and I would be killed on the spot. I heard how he fired the gun and the bullet came rushing toward us. I felt a pair of strong arms knocking me to the ground and I caught the glance of Souls white hair and his red eyes that obviously showed fear. As we hit the ground I looked at the van and saw how it speeds down the street. They had found me and now they would kill me and Ayumi for sure. No mistakes, no killing us off silently and making it look like an accident. Now, they had come to make us suffer until we both took our last breaths.

''They are here, they have found us.''


	15. Chapter 15

Stripper club

Chapter 15: Escape! Running away from Death City

''Maka, Are you okay? Ayumi are you injured?'' Soul got off of us and he picked up Ayumi examining her for any signs of injuries.  
I was still petrified as I looked at the spot where the van with the coat man had once been. How could they have found me? They haven't found me since the first time, I had been here my whole life and they found me now? Silence tears kept rolling down my cheeks and then they splashed as they hit the ground. ''Maka, are you okay? Who were that man?'' I could feel his eyes burn in the back of my neck. I tried to nod but I couldn't still move, but we had to get out of here! If they were back we would have to get away from here now and we would have to keep a low profile. ''Maka! Maka! Answer me!'' Soul shook my shoulder as he continued to call out for me and our daughter slipped out from his arms, she went around and put her hand on my cheek. Her eyes looked at me calm but had a touch of fear and worry.

''Mommy? Stop dreaming.'' I manage to move my hand on top of hers.

''We have to get away from here.'' It was more of a whisper but they both heard me clear. ''We most flee right now!'' My voice sound harsh and I tried to get up on shaky legs, I stood up on them and my left leg gave in and I was about to fall when Soul caught me by my arm.

''Maka! What are you talking about? Are you sure you weren't injured?'' His eyes contained fear and worry mixed up messily.

''I'm fine! We have to get away from here!'' I ripped my arm away from his hand as I picked up Ayumi and started to make my way for Souls car. I could hear his footsteps closely behind me as he sought his keys inside his pocket. We walked fast and we rounded the corner and we got to his car. Soul punch a button on the keys and the car blinked showing us that it was now unlocked. Soul got into the front seat as Ayumi and I sat in the back. I hugged her tightly as Soul started the engine and backed out from the church.

''Where are we going?''

''The apartment.'' I answered as I looked around for the black van or the coat man. I knew it would be dangerous to go home but there were still things I had prepared just for _this_ occasion, I just had to- no, I must go home and get them!  
Soul rushed down the road and we reached the apartment in no time. Soul stopped the engine and looked back at me.

''Maka, what are you going to do?'' Soul looked worried as his eyes pierced mine. If my heart wouldn't be broken I would have started to cry. I put my hands on his shoulders as I looked into his eyes seriously.

''Listen Soul! If I'm not out in 5 minutes you have to drive away from here with Ayumi-''

''WHAT!? I'm not going to abandon you!''

''You have to! If I'm not out I want you to take Ayumi out of this town and keep a low profile for a year or two.'' Soul shook his head as he closed his eyes tightly.

''I won't abandon you! Let me come with you-'' Soul opened his eyes and wore a expression of like he wouldn't believe what I said.

''No! Who will protect Ayumi! And you don't know where the things even are!'' I pulled away from Soul as I looked at Ayumi as I cupped her cheeks. ''Listen Ayumi, I love you more than anything! But If mommy don't come back I want you to be a strong girl!'' Ayumi started to cry heavily as she shook her head.

''Mommy! Don't leave me, don't leave me!'' She threw herself at me pulling me into a hug. She cried heavily and I wrapped my arms around her small body.

''Ayumi, listen to me. I love you so much but you and Soul have to get away from here if I'm not back. I want you to live a long and healthy life, I want you to be happy.'' I hadn't called Soul Uncle Soul as usually, but I just felt that, if I came back and we got to a more private place, I would tell her who her real father is.

I pulled away from her and she cried more as she tried to get to me but fortunately, Soul took her hand and she turned to him instead. He nodded to her and she sat back at the seat as she watched me get out from the car. I jogged to the apartment and got inside the building. My time started to tick and I knew I hadn't much time, I knew they would just have to be here. I ran up the stairs to the third floor as my heart beat fluttered faster and faster. I got to my floor and my apartment door was wide open. I stopped and listened outside the door for any signs of humans. If I someone had dropped a pin I could have definitely have heard it. I slowly got inside the hall as I closed the door. I looked around the mess and there were clothes, ripped pillows with feathers everywhere. I walked slowly inside the kitchen as I looked at my left and right, It looked like it was deserted. This was definitely not his style, he loved being at the targets home waiting for she/he to come home and BOOM, he would win and the person would be wiped out. I slowly walked through the living room inside the bedroom and I looked at the mess. Our clothes had been ripped out from our closet, there was more feathers here than in the living room and the thing that made me most sad was Ayumi's bear Soul and I had bought was ripped to pieces. I walked up to it as I let my hand follow the hole at the bear's stomach. I knew I couldn't take it with me, it was too big and it was no way I would be able to fix it. I let out a deep sigh as I lay on the floor and crawled under the bed. I turned so I lay on the back and I started to fix with the mattress bottom. I touched the bottom as I let my finger trace the wood looking for my secret compartment. My fingers found the hole and I put my finger in and pulled it down. I put my hand inside the mattress looking for the items I needed.

'Come on! Where could it be?' I growled for myself and then my hand touched a plastic bag. I mentally cheered as I pulled the bag out, I laid it beside me as I stuck my hand back inside the mattress and instantly I found the other item. I pulled the black gun out as I took my plastic bag and began to crawl out. I put the gun and the plastic bag on bed and got to the closet. I prayed that the backpack would be there, because my time was starting to run out. I opened the closet and there it was. I picked it out fast as I put the plastic bag and the gun inside; I quickly took a couple of clothes and put it inside the bag. I was really grateful Soul had a couple of his clothes at my place; we wouldn't want to run around in dresses and a tux.

I looked at the bedside table and the clock showed that I only had one minute left before they would drive away. I quickly got it on my back and I jogged out from the bedroom and living room. I was really glad that I haven't met them inside the apartment, because it would be a little difficult to fight in a dress! I got outside the apartment and someone's hands wrapped themselves around my neck.

''Did you really think you could just walk inside the apartment and then leave without saying hi?'' I completely froze, it was _his_ voice. I put my hands on his arms trying to get him off of me. ''You know I can't let you leave, I still have to repay you for what you have done.'' I let out a growl as I kicked him at the leg. His grip around my neck loosened, I ripped away his arms as I turned around and punched him right in the face. He growled out in pain and I took my chance to escape. I rushed down the stairs hoping that Soul would still be there. I couldn't feel how my heart would flutter of just thinking about him, I guess I was broken. I guess he got married and then he just got to me to see how I was.  
When I reached the second floor I could hear him curse and he started to head down the stairs after me. I pushed my legs to run faster! I wanted to run faster! At the curve to the first floor I used the stair case to my advantage so I could continue down at top speed, but even when I was at my fastest I could hear how he came closer and closer to me. I got to the entrance floor and I rushed out from the building heading for the car. I could still see the car and I saw how Soul looked at me. I made I sign to start the engine.

''HEY! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!'' Oh please don't tell me you had back up with you! ''AFTER HER!'' He screamed as I could hear more footsteps behind me. I pushed myself to the limit as I saw how Ayumi opened the car door and I threw myself into it as I closed the door. Soul drove out from the parking lot as he speeded down the street. I looked out the window and I saw how they tried to catch up with the car but it was useless.

''Who were they Maka?'' I sat up in the car as I breathed heavily, I took deep breathes as I put my head between my legs. I hadn't run like that since the honeymoon when it all went wrong.

''I will tell you later, can you take us to the old apartment?'' My heart beat fast by the run and I had still the adrenaline pumping in my body. ''There is someone I have to talk to.''

''Okay, just promise me you will tell me all about it later?'' I raised my head as I looked at his back. He looked tensed and his knuckles were almost white.

''I promise you that I will tell you all about it and answer all your questions.'' He seemed to relax a bit but he was still tensed. If we weren't in this situation I would have given him some massage. I lowered my look as I looked down on the floor of the car; I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Why would they have to come now? Now when I have finally manage to have Soul in my and Ayumi's life, but I guess now when he's married he couldn't be with us. I would have turned sad but I couldn't, I was still numb in my heart from the wedding. I could feel a soft little hand on my back and I turned to my left and Ayumi looked at me. She was a little bit sad and worry was written all over her face.

''Mommy, what is happening? Why did they chase you?'' I wanted to tell her the truth about them but then she wouldn't be able to sleep. The only one I was going to tell this about was Soul. I smiled softly against her as I pulled her into a tight hug.

''They just wanted to talk, but I didn't feel like talking to them.'' She wrapped her tiny arms around my torso; I rubbed her back as I hummed Souls melody as we arrived at the old apartment.

''Maka, what are we even doing here?'' I got out from the car as I helped Ayumi out. I grabbed her hand and we started to walk inside the building. Soul was walking closely by my side as he tried to make eye contact.

''We are going to meet Charles; I have to get a thing from him.'' We started to climb the stairs as Ayumi pumped her hand in the air.

''Yay! We are going to meet Charles!'' Ayumi skipped by my side as we reached his floor. I knocked on the door and then a little while later he opened the door. He wore his normal green polo shirt tugged into his jeans, but he had shaved away his beard since the last visit. In his left hand he had a wooden cane.

''Maka, Ayumi! I'm so glad to see you! Do you want some tea-''

''They are here...'' I interrupted him and he froze. I hadn't expected anything else from him since he was the only one I had told about them besides from Hiro. He stepped aside and we got inside. Charles looked at Soul as he raised an eyebrow.

''And who are this man with you?'' We sat in his couch and Ayumi crawled up on my lap as she hugged my torso.

''I'm Soul Evens.'' He raised his hand toward Charles and he took it shaking it in return.

''I'm Charles, so are you the man who traveled to Hawaii with Maka?'' He talked in riddles as he tried to confirm his suspicious toward Soul. When we had first met him he knew how Soul looked but his memory started to fail him. He was getting very old these days.

''Yeah, I'm _that_ guy.'' Soul took his hand back as he rubbed the back of his head. I knew it wasn't on purpose that he left us but he had left Ayumi and me in great danger.

''Well, I haven't time for scolding you that will have to wait.'' Charles made a gesture to him to sit in the couch as he sat in the arm chair. Soul sat right next to me, by my opinion he was way to close. ''So I guess you are here for the item.'' I had hoped I would never have to take the item back. It was full of bad memories and bad stories my parents had told me when the fight had started.

''Yea, we have to leave the city. They know we are here so we can't stay for much longer. We have already spent enough time here.'' Charles nodded as he went into his room which was Souls former room. Soul put his hand on my back as he rubbed it; my heart began to hurt just by his touch. Oh god! Why did I let him get married! I turned to Soul who looked really worried; his eyes gave out sadness as he tried to communicate with our eyes. I broke the eye contact immediately as I took his hand away from my back.

''...Maka.'' I looked down at Ayumi as I hugged her tightly to my chest.

''Don't.'' My heart burned just being close to him and knowing that I could never touch him. I heard how Charles came back from his room with the black spire in his hand. It looked like a black pipe but I knew it was so much more than just a black pipe. Charles went over to me and gave me the spire.

''Here you go, I guess this is goodbye?'' I took of the backpack and put the spire with all the other stuff. I put it back as I stood up and grabbed Ayumis hand.

''Yea, we can't return here anymore. This place has now been targeted.'' I went around the coffee table as I gave him a big hug. ''I'm so thankful for meeting you, you have been a very good friend for me and Ayumi, and I'm very grateful for all the times you have been there to listen to me.'' I would have started to cry but instead I got this huge lump inside of my throat, I thought it would suffocate me but I could still breathe.

''I'm happy I met such a wonderful family. Without you I would just have become a grumpy old man.'' I pulled away; he looked down at Ayumi who rushed against him throwing herself into his arms. ''I'll miss you Ayumi, just remember who your mother is and how much she loves you.''

''I miss you Charles.'' She started to cry as she pulled away. Charles wiped away her tears with his thumb as he smiled softly against her.

''Be strong Ayumi, you and your mommy will make it.'' I grabbed Ayumi's hand as we walked to the door. We waved farewell and we went down to the car.

''Where are we going?'' Soul asked as he started the engine. I was really tired from the day's events and my eyelids were really heavy. I snuggled up to Ayumi as we rested our heads against each other's. I guess I wasn't the only one who was tired.

''You can drive in the direction of Florida. Just take us to the city outside the Death City, then Ayumi and I will take care of the rest.'' I heard how Soul said something but I couldn't quite catch it. My eyes closed as I fell into a horrible dream.


	16. Chapter 16

Stripper club

Chapter 16: Motel confrontation

Soul had driven us to a motel in Death Valley, I had told him to hide the car at the best possible hiding place when Ayumi and I got inside of the motel. It had started to rain when we reached Death Valley so our clothes were soaked when we entered the motel. As we entered the building I saw the front desk with a man reading the news. He wore a blue cap and a white tank top with yellow stains on it; his eyes were dark blue with dark bags underneath them. We started to walk forth to the desk as he laid his paper aside.

''Hello and welcome to Death motel, what can I do for you?'' He covered his mouth as he coughed, I really found this man unattractive. He didn't look good at all and he had a really bad hygiene, but he did know at least his manners.

''I would like a room for three please.'' I gave him a smile as he looked down and smiled at Ayumi. He turned to the computer beside him as he started to look for available room. Then I heard how the door opened and I saw how Soul entered the room. His hair was messy and wet, his dress shirt was all wet and you could see right through to his six packs. I was almost drooling as I looked back at the man at the desk. I heard how Soul walked up to us as he stood by my side and he put his hand on my back. I turned to face him and he looked deeply into my eyes. I was very grateful that Ayumi stood in front of me so she wouldn't see where his hand was.

''Room number 136 is available,'' I snapped my eyes away from Souls as I looked back to the man. He stood up and picked up a key with a key chain with a metal plate that said '136.' ''It's the room at the end of the hall to the left.'' He gave me the key as he pointed to the hall to right. I thanked him and Soul and Ayumi started to walk to the hall, I was about to follow them when the man grabbed my hand, he pulled me roughly as he whispered into my ear.

''The double bedroom is soundproof if you and that guy want to have some _fun_.'' Soul turned around as he saw me and the man. The man pulled away as he winked with his eye. I started to blush madly as I looked at him. I covered my hand so Soul wouldn't hear what I was going to say.

''We aren't together; he is married to another woman.'' My heart stung as I looked sadly down at the desk. When I looked up at the man his mouth was shaped as an 'O.'

''Maka! Hurry up! We don't want Ayumi to catch a cold.'' I looked at Soul who eyed the man, his eyes contained jealousy and hatred toward the receptionist. I turned to him as I bowed and thanked him for the room. I jogged up to them as we walked up to our room at the end of the hallway. I inserted the key in the keyhole and unlock it, the door slide open and we entered it. To our left was a room with a double bed, it must be the soundproof room the man was talking about, to our left was the bathroom with a shower in it. As I got my wet shoes of I walked into the living room and to its left was a bedroom with one bed. I had to get Soul to sleep in it! If he and I would have to share a bed I don't know what would happen. I heard how Ayumi ran past me and she ran inside the bedroom, she jumped on the bed as he laughed happily.

''This is mine, this is mine. I get my own room. Yay!'' I watched her as she jumped up and down on the bed. I shocked and I tried to convince her otherwise.

''A-Ayumi, don't you want to sleep with your m-mommy?'' I stuttered out as I could feel how Soul stood right next to me, grinning.

''Let her sleep in her own room if she wants to.'' I looked at Soul completely shocked. He was calm and collected as he looked at Ayumi. ''Because isn't that what you want?'' Ayumi jumped down from the bed as she threw herself in Souls arms as she screamed yes. He pulled her into a tight hug as he looked satisfied at me. He put her down as he put his hands on her shoulder. ''Now, go and take a shower before you catch a cold.'' He nodded as she ran away inside the bathroom. He turned to me as he quickly walked up to me as he laid a kiss on top of my lips. My heart fluttered and I wanted more of his lips, but I knew he is married and he is now forbidden fruit. My heart was still broken from the wedding and I pushed Soul away as I put my hand over my chest.

''Don't Soul, you are married. I can't do this to you.'' I turned around and tears stung my eyes, I didn't want to cry in front of him in a time like this, I didn't want him to be here when his wife was waiting on him in Death City. I could take care of myself and Ayumi. In my whole life I had to take care of myself as we were always on the run. ''Please Soul, go back to Kate, I can take care of things from here on now.'' Tears started to roll down my cheeks and my body started to shiver.

''...No... No... No way Maka! I'm not going to abandon you and Ayumi!'' Soul grabbed my hand and turned me around. He pulled me tightly as his other hand was under my cheek so he could look right into my wet eyes. ''I won't abandon the two most important girls in my life, besides I never got married to her.'' He wiped away my tears with his thumb as he looked at me lovingly. I got confused; shouldn't I know if he walked away from her? I thought back to the wedding and I had walked away before he could have walked away from her.

''Really? Did you really do that?'' My heart started to repair as hope started to spread into my entire body.

''How could I ever leave you? I love you too much! You are the only woman in my life.'' Tears of joy started to trickle down my eyes and in that moment I felt how my heart got completed, it was whole again. I let out a light laugh of happiness as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

''And you are the only man in my life. How could I imagine I would let you get married to different woman?'' He put his forehead to mine as he looked deeply into my eyes, his liquid ruby meeting my emerald once.

''I guess you were a little bit stupid, but that is only one of the billion reasons why I love you.'' I started to lean into for his lips.

''And I have double of reasons to love you, you are the only one for me. I love you.'' Or lips collided and our mouth moved passionate as my hand grabbed his white hair pulling him closer to me. His hand joined around my waist as he pulled me closer. Nostalgia, lust and love ran through my body as I kissed the love of my life. How could I even have lived with myself as I lived in the same city with him and knowing that he thought I was dead? I wanted to continue to kiss him but I had to get something off of my chest. I pulled unwillingly away as I rested my forehead on his. ''I want to tell you something, I want to tell you about my past and what happened today.'' I pulled away as I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch, we sat down as I squeezed his hand with mine. ''You see, when my mother was pregnant with me. Something terrible happened.'' I started as I looked at Soul. I knew that he knew this was a really sensible subject because before when we tried to talk about my past I had always changed the subject or denied him. ''My parents owned money to a witch-''

''Wait, wait, wait! A witch? Witches don't exist'' I smiled as I looked down at our hands.

''That was my very reaction when my mother told me it.'' I laughed low as I thought at what I would say. ''They do exist; I have met the very husband to the witch.'' I turned sad as I let out a deep sight. ''That man you saw in the van, his name is Giriko. When my mother was pregnant with me they attacked her and my father.'' A tear rolled down my eyes as my shoulders started to shiver. He pulled away from my hands as he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. His body was so warm and soft against me. ''Giriko took his wife with him, the witches name is Medusa. They came to our house offering them that their debts would be paid instead if they did a mission for them.'' I sniffed as I buried my head in his chest. ''The mission was to kill the president and my parents denied it so they attacked. Medusa had her spire with her and she manages to knock my mother down and when she was about to struck the killing blow my father interfered. He shot her in the chest so she died. My father and mother managed to escape with Medusa's spire.'' I started to cry heavily as I remembered the time when my mother and father told me this and in what danger I was in. ''Giriko wanted revenge, you see Medusa was pregnant too, so Giriko wants a mother and her child's life's in return of his wife and unborn child.'' Soul rubbed my back as he leaned his head on mine. ''At the beginning he wanted my mothers and my life, but he found me in Hawaii and planted that bomb in the car. I ran away when I crossed paths with him, but then he found me a week before I left, he saw Ayumi and changed his mind.'' I could feel how Soul tensed as he finished for me.

''So he wants yours and Ayumi's life now.'' His voice was plain and I could feel how he started to fear for our child's life.

''Yes, he tried to capture us and to kill us at least three times a day. But thank shinigami I managed to get away from Hawaii in time before he killed us.'' Soul started to shake as he hugged me tighter and tighter. ''I decided to go back here because I had lived here a big part of my life without him founding me and I wanted to meet you again.'' I paused as I listened to his heartbeat. ''And now you know about my past.'' I wiped away my tears as I looked up from his chest. He had tears in his eyes and he shook wildly.

''I'm so sorry Maka! I wished I could have gone back in time and waited for you to come back at the hotel and then you would never have to go through this mess.'' I cupped his cheeks as I wiped his tears away.

''You don't need to apologize, Ayumi and I are still alive and that is what matters.'' His eyes looked painful and sad. It almost looked like if he had got a knife in his chest and his eyes reflected the pain. Soul nodded and I hugged him tightly, his tears stopped but the pain was still there. ''Don't be sad Soul, we just have to get to Florida and then we will be safe again for a couple of years more.'' my eyes widened as I remembered, I haven't asked him if he wanted to be by my side through this. He knew now the truth and I would understand if he didn't want to be a part of this. ''Soul, Do you really want to be here by my side now? You do realize that you will always have to be on the run and always be aware that Giriko could come at any time.''

''Yes, I want you and I will follow you, and I can't leave you two now when you are in such danger!'' Soul interrupted me and I was so happy! He would stay by my side and protect us. I couldn't be happier. I kissed him passionate as I pulled away quickly afraid that Ayumi could come out from the bathroom at any minute. ''But I have one more question; why do you have Medusa's spire?'' I took off the backpack and Soul looked at it curiously. ''What _did_ you even get from your apartment?'' I gave him a soft smile as I took out the spire, the plastic bag, the gun and the clothes. ''My parents took the spire because that they were afraid that he knew a witch who could harness its power and then team up with him to kill us.''

''Okay but what is in the plastic bag?'' Soul asked as he looked curiously at it.

''Why not take a look inside it then?'' He looked surprised as he then grabbed the bag and looked inside. His eyes widened as he took out a stack with money.

''How much is this?! It's so many stacks!'' I giggled as I took the stack from his hand as I put it back inside the bag and back to the table.

''Every day I have been saving one dollar just for this occasion. I have done this in five years now so I have about 2000 dollar.'' I smiled gently at him as he looked still shocked. I was about to give him a kiss but the bathroom door opened and out came Ayumi. ''Ayumi, here you have your pj's and Soul and I will come and tug you in.'' I didn't call Soul uncle Soul because I wanted to tell her who her father is. I wanted to tell her who he is tonight. Ayumi skipped up to me as she grabbed her red silk pj's as she skipped inside her bedroom and closed the door.

I just hoped that whatever happens is that Soul wants to tell her too, and that Ayumi loves him even if he really is her father and not her uncle.


	17. Chapter 17

Stripper club

Chapter 17: A father's confession and a mothers pleasure

''I want to tell her.'' He said as he grabbed my hand, he looked down between his legs at the floor.

''Me too, I think it is for the best now when you are going to stay with us.'' I leaned on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. ''I don't want her to live her life anymore without knowing who her real father is.'' Soul hugged me back as he kissed my head.

''Then, shall we go and tell her.'' He pulled away from me and got up from the couch. He held out his hand, I took it and he helped me up from the couch. We walked into the bedroom as I went up to her. She wore her pjs and she put her headband on her bedside table. Her hair was a little bit wet and messy. I sat beside her as Soul sat on her other side; I put my arm around her as I looked into her eyes.

''Ayumi, what do you think about Soul?'' She looked confused as she looked between him and I.

''I love him mommy, He is my best friend in the whole wide world.'' She smiled widely as she made a gesture with her arms.

''Ayumi, I want you to remember how you feel about him because what I'm going to tell you is really important.'' She looked confused but she grew serious as she could. I looked over to Soul who gave me a node. I took a deep breath as I looked back at Ayumi.

''Ayumi, Soul isn't your uncle.'' Ayumi looked confused as she looked at Soul. She looked kind of sad as she looked at Soul pleading for the answer.

''It's true Ayumi, I'm not your uncle.'' Soul took a breath as he gathered up courage. ''I'm your father Ayumi.'' She looked utterly surprised as she froze; I saw how Soul grew more and more afraid as the seconds past. Then Ayumi jumped up from us as she turned to me.

''Mommy is that true?'' I nodded and she turned away from me toward Soul, she jumped into his arms as she hugged him tightly. Soul expression was far away from surprised, his eyes were wide as he wrapped his arms around her. ''I have always wanted you to be my daddy! I love you daddy!'' Soul smiled happily as he started to cry. I could see how happy he was that finally Ayumi knew who he really was.

''I love you too my baby girl!'' My eyes started to get blurry from tears and I joined in on their hug as I hugged Ayumi's back.

''We can finally be the family you have always wanted.'' I whispered in her ear as we all cried from joy.

…

After finishing our hug Soul and I hand tugged her in and she fell asleep quickly.

''Soul, you're still in your wet clothes.'' I pointed out, I had totally forgotten about that we both were still wet and we needed a shower.

''Speak of yourself my love.'' Soul kissed my cheek as we both stood outside the bathroom. I giggle as he continued to plant kisses on my neck and jaw. ''Why don't we both take a shower together?'' He said tenderly through his kisses. In that moment I couldn't think of anything beside to be with him, but I didn't want to do it in the shower when Ayumi's room is right beside it! I closed my eyes as my body shudder; I wrapped my arms around his neck as I backed us inside the bathroom. I sought his lips with mine as I gave them a quick passionate kiss.

''Just a shower, nothing more.'' I whispered in his ear as I started to unbutton his dress shirt. He smiled his toothy smile as he wrapped his arms around me so he could unzip my dress. He slowly unzipped my dress as I unbuttoned his last button, his wet stomach was still as toned as it was on our honeymoon, and my eyes ate away from the delicious view in front of me. My hand slide down on his stomach and then back up again as I tugged it lose and it tumbled down on the floor. His hands slide around me as he pulled it over my head and he threw it on the floor. I now stood in my lace underwear and a strapless black lace bra. I blushed lightly as I started too fumbled with his pants. I unzipped them quickly as I pulled down his underwear as well. He groaned as he started to kiss me as he threw away my underwear and bra. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stepped out from his pants and carried me over to the shower, the shower was quite disgusting but this is a motel after all. He pushed me up against the wall as he turned on the hot water. I loved feeling his skin against mine, it was hypnotizing, I wanted him to push all his body weight to me but I was to afraid that I would enjoy it too much and then Ayumi would wake up. I detached my legs around his waist as I stopped kissing him. ''We could wake Ayumi up.'' I whispered in his ear and he seemed to understand. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

''You're right but I can still wash you wonderful hair and soap your beautiful legs.'' I smiled sinister as we washed each other's bodies. After our shower I got our clothes in the living room and I met Soul in our bedroom. I threw his jeans at him and he caught them with his hand. I put his underwear with his t-shirt on the bed; I got my own underwear and then my bra on. He let out a sight as he grabbed his underwear and got them on.

''What did the man at the desk tell you?'' He said as he got his pants on, my face turned red as I thought that, right now, we were inside the soundproof room and we could do whatever we wanted without Ayumi hearing a thing! I hugged my arm as I looked down at me feet; I acted like a freaking school girl talking to her secret crush! We had freaking been married and had had sex _a lot_ before we got married.

''Well, he said that our room is soundproof, so... Um, if we wanted to have a little fun so Ayumi wouldn't notice us.'' My heartbeat faster and faster as I continued so tell him about what the man had said. I avoided looking in his eyes as good as I could, but he grabbed me cheek and turned it so he could see right into my eyes, his face was so close and I could feel his hot, regular breathing on my lips.

''Are you serious?'' His eyes were full with hope but I could see a little bit of lust. I was taken aback by his beautiful eyes and I just gave out a small nod. He pulled away from me as he leaned on the wall behind him. ''Mmmmh, we should probably test it first.'' He scratched his chin as he looked down on the floor, then suddenly he grabbed my shoulders. ''I know! I could be in the room and scream and you could stand outside and listen if you can hear me.'' He smiled wide showing his teeth, he pushed me out from the room and he was about to close the door as I stopped it with my hand.

''What if the room isn't soundproof and you let out a loud scream? Then you will wake up Ayumi.'' I pointed out; I actually wanted to be with him again in that way, I was just so nervous. Men had come to the strip club just to touch me but when I were with them I felt nothing, but with Soul, I felt so much by just one single touch. Soul he dropped his head to his feet, clearly he hadn't thought about that. I moved closer to him as I rested my forehead against his. ''You could always start low and then you scream louder and louder and if I hear you I will knock on the door.'' He started to smile again as he kissed me quickly.

''You are so smart,'' he put his hand on the door as he started to wave to me, I backed away from the door as he closed it. I put my ear close to the door as I listened patiently for his voice. I waited and waited, I couldn't hear any screams. A minute probably went by but I couldn't hear anything, then suddenly the door opened and Soul came out. ''Did you hear anything? I screamed as loud as I could but you never knocked.'' I smiled from ear to ear as I jumped up on his waist wrapping my legs around him.

''I couldn't hear one single thing.'' He smiled wide and then our lips crashed onto each other's, he backed us into the bedroom and shut the door. I moved my hands up his chest and to his hair, pushing our heads closer as he grabbed my ass. I gave out moan after moan as my body shuddered with the pleasure. He hadn't even beginning to do something with me! He only grabbed my ass kissing me roughly but I felt like I was in heaven.  
Soul backed us to the bed and usually he would have thrown me into the bed and then dived onto me, but now, we both fell on the bed with him on top of me. Since I was only in my underwear and a bra and Soul was in his pants, I decided to undress him first. I realest my grip on his hair and I traveled my hands down to his jeans, I unzipped his jeans as I pushed him off of me. He looked kind of shocked as I got on top of him; I pulled down his pants and tossed them on the ground. ''There, now we are equally clothed.'' I smiled widely as he sat up; he smiled devilish as he wrapped his arms around me.

''That's not true, I have one piece of clothing left and you have two.'' I loved our small chats during sex. All he said only added to my arousal.

''That's not true; I have more private part to cover than you.'' He smiled more devilish as I could feel cool air on my breasts. I looked down and he had taken my bra off!

''Let's just take off all our clothes and then we will be equally clothed, a perfect zero.'' I could feel my core get soaking wet. I attacked his lips as we both started to take of each other's underwear. Since no one of us wanted to break the kiss we tore each other's underwear of. I could feel his erection right on my core. It was rock hard and I broke our kiss throwing my head back gasping. I was so freaking turned on. He grabbed the back of my neck pulling me back for our kiss. I moaned happily as his right hand began to slide down to my breasts, he cupped them as he combined squeezing and rubbing. I moaned loudly but my mouth was still muffled by his lips and tongue. I didn't want just Soul bringing pleasure to myself and I let one of my hand slides down his chest and down to his rock heard member. I started to stroke it in a slow tempo teasing Soul. He growled as he pushed his member into my hand. I broke the kiss and started to giggle. ''Maka, you can go further, you don't need to be shy.'' I cupped his face with the other hand that used to be at his neck and smiled devilish at him.

''What if I'm not being shy? What if I like seeing you like this?'' I loved teasing Soul like this, it's because if I did like this for a time he would lose it. Soul closed his eyes as his hand left my breast and it traveled down to my core. I gasped and moaned loudly. He pushed in three fingers and pumped in and out fast. I screamed out loudly as I threw my head backward. Moan after moan left my mouth and I started to pump his erection faster and harder. I couldn't really tease him when he was like this to me.

''See, I knew you couldn't continue to tease me.'' He whispered in my ear. I pulled back and his eyes were dark red full with lust and love. I pumped his erection as fast and hard as I could. I must have looked really lustful because Soul slides his fingers out from my core as he held it up to my face. ''I'm glad I can still make you all soaking wet.'' I blushed lightly looking at his soaked wet hand. I released his member as I cupped his face.

''Shut up and make me feel an overwhelming pleasure!'' He smiled widely as he flipped me quickly so he was on top of me. His naked and sweaty skin on mine, and his rock hard member at my entrance, it all were overwhelming! I shuddered with pleasure as I looked right into his eyes. The man of my life rested his forehead against mine as he kissed me tenderly and passionate. I could feel how he started to push his way inside of me. I moaned loudly as his member was halfway inside of me. In an instant he was fully inside of me. I let out a dry happy laugh as I looked down at my core which I could see his member inside of me. My hand slide down at my lower belly where his member was.

''It's unbelievable, if someone said that in a little more than a month that I would have sex with you, I wouldn't believe them for a second.'' I giggle little as I pulled him closer with my other hand.

''If somebody told me that, I would have moved away from death city in an instant.'' I could feel that Soul turned sad and I absolutely didn't want him to feel that now! ''But then I would never gotten the man of my life, I would have remained a stripper all my life and Ayumi and I would probably be dead.'' Soul pulled away so he could rest his forehead against mine again. He looked sad but at the same time lustful.

''Don't talk about that kind of stuff when we are making love.'' He got his energy back and all sorrow got washed away. I smiled back at him.

''How does it feel to you? Being inside me again.'' He smiled as he looked right into my eyes.

''It so warm and cozy and my heart is rushing to be inside of you again, to be one with you again.'' He got closer to me and started to pull back and then slammed right back inside of me. I screamed out loudly as my arms wrapped around him.

With every thrust, we both screamed out in pleasure...

With every thrust, we came closer to our climax...

With every thrust, we came closer to be one again...

With the last thrust, we both rode the waves of pleasure and the feeling to be connected again...

I couldn't be happier in that moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Stripper club

Chapter 18: Family spirit on the road

''Mommyyyyyyyy, daddyyyyyyyyyyy.'' I opened my eyes and I saw Ayumi sitting between Soul and I. Her hair was messy but she wore her black headband, she was still in her red silk pj.  
After we had a few rounds of lovemaking I put on some panties and a black t-shirt, Soul took on some boxers and before we went back to bed we opened the door so we could hear if Ayumi screamed or called for us.

I looked to my left and Soul had his eyes closed, I guess he was still tired from our active night.

''Ayumi, what time is it?'' Ayumi crawled over me and looked at the clock.

''its 7:30.'' Ayumi crawled over me again and lay between me and her dad. He groaned as he opened his eyes, he turned to Ayumi and I and he smiled widely as Ayumi got up on her knees and threw herself at her father. ''DADDY!'' She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his own arms around her. He sat up in the bed with Ayumi on his lap. His face was pure happiness and he was happier than he has ever been. I crawled over to them and wrapped my arms around them both. His face was too close to mine and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ayumi pulled away and sat down at our feet, she looked from me and then to Soul. ''Daddy, mommy, do you love each other?'' She looked curiously at us and Soul immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I looked at him and he wore his signature grin, his eyes sparkled with love, happiness and tender.

''Yea, we are in love with each other.'' I blushed lightly and my heart started to beat faster. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. Ayumi started to grin and her eyes sparkled like stars.

''Then can you kiss each other, like the way a prince kisses his princesses to wake her up from her deep slumber?'' I turned to him and I was about to kiss him when he pulled away from me. I looked at him questioning and he grinned to me.

''You have to be asleep Maka.'' I raised a brow and Ayumi started to jump little on her knees.

''Mommy, he can't wake you up from the slumber the evil witch has cast on you if you're not asleep!'' I smiled widely as I put my hand on my forehead and pretend to faint. I landed softly on the pillow and I could feel how Soul changed his position and Ayumi crawled closer to me. Then a few seconds later Souls nose rested on mine and I could feel his hot breath on my lips, I shivered lightly and then his lips met mine. Ayumi started to squeal as she clapped her hands. Soul pushed his lips on mine for a couple of seconds and then he pulled away, my eyes fluttered opened and I let out a fake yawn. I turned to Soul as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

''My hero.'' I said dramatic and gave him a kiss in return, this kiss ended quickly but it made my body warm and tingling. I pulled away from Soul but I let my hand wander down to his waist, his hand was still on my shoulder pulling me tightly against his naked chest. Ayumi she looked so happy and satisfied by having two parents who loved each other. Ayumi threw herself at us and we started to hug each other. I had never felt this happy and alive before, having Soul and Ayumi by my side as a family was the best feeling I had ever felt. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds and then we got off of the bed.

''So what are we going to do now?'' Soul asked as he started to get clothes up from the bag. He picked up Ayumis clothes and she grabbed them and ran off to her room.

''I guess we will continue driving to Florida.'' He handed me my jeans shorts and my white shirt, I gladly accepted it and got my shorts on. He continued to dig in the bag for his own clothes.

''Okay but can we like... run into them while we are driving?'' Soul asked concerned, I knew he was afraid that if we met Giriko on the road he could just drive into our side and it was a big possibility that Ayumi would be hurt.

''No, I don't think so. All the times when I have run into them it has always been on motels, hotels, restaurants or inside shops. I don't think he is the kind of man who wants to end my and Ayumi's life that way, I think he wants to take us to the place where my father killed his wife and then there, he will kill us.'' I let out a sight and Soul cupped my face. He stood so close to me and he was so oblivious about the fact that he was only in his boxers and I was in a t-shirt with some shorts on.

''We will get through this; I won't let him lay a single finger on you or Ayumi. I love you two so much.'' He leaned in and gave me a hot passionate kiss, his tongue slipped inside of my mouth and my hand wrapped around his waist. We kissed like that for a while and then we broke apart, I let a pant and rested my head against his chest. ''And by the way, where is this place where your dad killed Medusa?'' I closed my eyes as I thought at my mother's description of the place.

''My mother and father usually met them at the statue of liberty but that time they met in a warehouse in Phoenix, I don't really know the address of it.'' I really didn't understand why they traveled hundreds of miles just to get to Phoenix, but there was where they met. ''And one more thing, if by some reason he takes me as hostage, I want you to abandon me and save Ayumi.'' Soul pulled away from me so he could look me in the eyes. His hands abandoned my face and they slide down to my waist.

''What, Maka I won't abandon you!'' He looked hurt and kind of desperate, his hands tightened on my waist and I cupped his face.

''You have to, I don't want Ayumi to die, and I want her to have a long and happy life.'' I rested my forehead against his. ''Please Soul, She's our daughter! I don't want to live with myself knowing that Ayumi's dead because of my mother and fathers stupid mistakes.'' I pleaded for Ayumi's sake; I didn't want to live in a world without Ayumi. She's our daughter and I know that Soul would want the same thing.  
We both were silent for a while and then he broke the ice.

''I can't promise you anything Maka, I love you so much and if it is somebody who will sacrifice their life, it's going to be me.'' I mentally screamed at him and disagreed but I didn't want to break our moment, I didn't want him to die and leave Ayumi without a father again. My hands slipped behind his neck and I pulled him into a hug, I hugged him gingerly and his grip around my waist was still strong but in the same way it was tender.

''We should get dressed, I bet Ayumi is hungry.'' Soul nodded against my head and then he pulled away. He returned to the bag as he dug for his clothes, he really didn't have a clue where is clothes was. I giggle as I sat beside him; I put my hand on his and pulled him away from the bag. ''You're searching in the wrong case,'' I zipped the big case and then I opened a smaller case. ''It's in this case.'' Soul rested his head on my shoulder as he watched me as I picked up a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his favorite leather jacket. He kissed my cheek and then he took his clothes.

''What would I do without you?'' I giggle as I watched him get his pants on.

''I don't know.'' I didn't what to say something like 'you would find a new girlfriend and then you would get remarried.' I didn't want to think about Kate or Giriko, I wanted to live a normal life with my child and my man.

We got dressed and we packed our stuff in the bag, I didn't really know how all the stuff could even fit inside the bag! We paid for the room and we were on the road again.

''Mommy, I'm hungry.'' Ayumi's stomach gave out a loud growl and Soul and I started to giggle.

''We are going to go to a place to eat, what do you want to eat?'' I looked back from the passenger seat at Ayumi in the back seat; she had a light blush on her cheeks.

''I want pancakes with sugar!'' She burst as she looked eagerly at me. ''Please, please, please, pleaseeee mommy! I want pancakes!''

''Alright alright, pancakes it is.'' Ayumi pumped her fists into the air and let out a 'yay.' I turned around and looked at Soul; he gave me a softy and lovingly smiles before he turned back to road. We scouted for a restaurant and then we found one. We got out from the car and looked around if Giriko was close, but I couldn't see him so we got inside and a waitress took our order. I ordered pancakes for Ayumi, Soul ordered toast with coffee and I got a sandwich with vanilla tea. The waitress got back with our order and Ayumi started to sprinkle sugar on her pancakes, she rolled the pancake and then sliced it like a cake. She gladly took a bit and let out satisfying sounds. I giggled a little and I took a sip from my tea. I watched as Ayumi dug into her food, I was so happy she had a complete family. I smiled softly and then Soul entwined his fingers with mine. I turned to Soul and he looked curiously at me.

''What's so funny?''

''I'm just so happy to have a complete family.'' I smiled wider and Soul squeezed my hand.

''And I'm glad to have you back.'' He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. I blushed lightly as I looked at Ayumi, she continued to eat her pancakes and probably didn't notice us. After that we finished our breakfast and then we bought a couple of sandwiches as provision. Then we were back on the road making our way to Florida.


	19. Chapter 19

Stripper club

Chapter 19: Motel catastrophe!

It was getting dark so we checked into a motel. As we had driven we all sang along with the radio and we played car games, but most of the time Ayumi was asleep so Soul and I talked a lot about everything in between heaven and earth.

When we got into our motel room Ayumi got her own room, we said good night but Ayumi wanted me to stay a little longer to tell her a story. Soul didn't stay for the story telling since he wanted to call to Black*Star and the others to tell them that he was alright and that kind of stuff.

I began to tell Ayumi the story of about a prince who fell in love with his gardener. I wanted her to understand that whoever she loved she should stay by his side and to fight for his love. You see, the prince had to temper with his parent so he could be with her. I finished the story and then Ayumi fell then quickly asleep. I kissed her forehead and then I got out from the room. Soul sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and between his hands were the phone.

''Which story did you tell her this time?'' He said dryly as he put up a forced smile. I went to the couch and sat by his side, clasping his hands.

''I told her a story about a prince who fell in love with his gardener.'' My knees touched his and I looked down on our hands. ''What did they say?'' I was really worried what they had said because Soul seemed really... off?

''I called Black*Star.'' Soul paused. ''But it was Tsubaki who answered.'' I snapped my head to his and he was still looking down on our hands. I know that if it was Tsubaki who answered, she would have cried and begged him to come home. ''She was really upset that I left Kate and that I had just disappeared without a single word.'' I tried to catch his gaze but he continued to look down.

''...Soul''

''I told her that you and Ayumi were in trouble and I couldn't leave the two girls who I loved.'' He finally met my gaze and his eyes were puffy from crying. I looked worriedly and pained at him as I cupped his face with my hands, bringing his face close to mine. ''I told her that I would never return to Death city and I wouldn't be able to call them as often as I would like to.'' A tear escaped his eyes and I wiped it away quickly. I hated seeing him hurt, it made me hurt in return. I rested my forehead on his as my thumb brushed his cheek.

''You know that you can always return to them, it is Ayumi and I who can't-''

''No, wherever you go, I go too. I'm not going to lose my girlfriend and my beloved child just because so I could see our friends again.'' He showed the phone in his hands and the many missed calls. ''But they can't really see to let us go.'' There was 13 miss calls from Black*Stars phone (I guess it was Tsubaki calling from it,) 10 from Kids phone, 6 from Liz and 8 from Patty's, even Kate had called him twice! ''This is just from the past ten minutes.'' My eyes widened as I looked at the countless of missed calls.

''But Soul, why aren't they calling now?'' It bugged me quite a lot that they called that much for ten minutes but then they just stopped suddenly.

''Yea, I put on flight mode. It was getting really annoying.'' I didn't really know what to say or feel, should I be mad at him for blowing them of or should I be relieved that they knew what happened to us? Should I comfort him for doing the right thing or should I nag at him for being a jerk by turning flight mode on?

I didn't feel like being mad at Soul and he had actually done the right thing, they deserved to know the half truth about us. Soul knew he couldn't reveal about my past and Giriko, then they would get worried and then they would try to protect us, but they would just get themselves killed.

I rested my head on his shoulder as I hugged his torso. He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I started to think back to our honeymoon. I remembered the anger and rage I felt toward Soul when I discovered that he had left me. I was so angry that I despite the thing that was growing inside my womb.

''You know, when I was alone on Hawaii knowing that you had abandoned me.'' Soul tightened his grip on my shoulder. A tear started to trickle down my eye and then it my lap. ''I actually hated you for leaving me; I didn't want anything to do with you. So I went and I was about to do an abortion, so I would be completely clean from you.'' Soul spun me around and pulled me into his chest. I started to sob as I straddled his lap. My arms wrapped around his waist as I hugged him tightly. ''But I got afraid, I thought that what if my mother did an abortion, then I wouldn't exist. I got really afraid and I ran out from the clinic. I thought that I would rather be unclean that kill my own child.'' I cried more heavily as Soul rubbed my back as he rested his head in my collarbone. ''But it was so tough, after that Giriko put the bomb in the car. I had to run away in Hawaii while I was pregnant. Fortunately, he didn't find me until the last week.'' I pulled my hands back and put them on his stomach. I caressed his abs as my head was still buried on his chest. ''I was so afraid when I was going to give birth to Ayumi. I was all alone and I didn't have anyone by my side.'' Tears streamed down my cheeks making his shirt wet. ''I was so lonely; I had to go through the pregnancy alone. I was so confused; I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted you to be with me but you had abandoned me. When I was in my 6th month, I prayed that in some way, you would come back to Hawaii and find me. I was so in love with you that I could do anything to be with you.'' I pulled away as I looked up at my soul mate. He was crying rivers as he looked down in my eyes.

''Maka, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone on Hawaii. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you through the pregnancy. If I just had waited a day before leaving, you wouldn't have been in such a mess.'' He cried heavily as I wiped them away one after another with my thumbs. ''I promise you that, when you get pregnant again, I will be there for you. I will never leave your side.'' My eyes widened as I caressed his cheeks. He put his hands on my arms as he stopped crying. His eyes were puffy and his ruby orbs were sad but in the same time, happy.

''When I get pregnant? Soul, do you want to have another child with me?'' I smiled mischievously at him. I had played with the thought of having another child with him, but I never thought that he would actually want to have another.

Soul smiled his signature smile as he cupped my face, resting his forehead on mine. ''I love you Maka and I would love to have another child with you.'' My face lit up as I clashed my lips on his, I kissed him passionately. He played a little with my lower lips before his tongue got inside my mouth. The kiss wasn't that long since I wasn't finished talking to him. I pulled away and cupped his face. His hands caressed my jaw as his crimson eyes pierced through my soul.

''I love you too Soul and I want to have another child with you.'' He was about to kiss me again when I put my hand on his mouth. ''But I want to wait until we reach Florida. I don't want to be pregnant if Giriko finds us. I don't think I would be able to deal with a miscarriage.'' He pulled my hand away from his mouth as our finger entwined.

''Yea, you are probably right. You have such a big heart Maka'' He said as he kissed our hands. A slight blush reached my cheeks. ''But there is something I want to have said, I want to be 150% sure.'' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ''Are we like together? I mean, as boyfriend girlfriend?'' I looked into his eyes, he looked kind of nervous but at the same time, really confident. I started to laugh and then I gave him a kiss on the lips.

''Of course we are. I thought I couldn't be clearer than last night.''

He started to blush as he murmured out. ''I wanted to be 110% sure.'' I gave him a kiss again and then Souls face turned shocked. He jerked away from me as he ran to the hall. ''I totally forgot to fix some water and breakfast for us! I will be back soon.'' He put on his shoes and jacket as he ran out. I sat stunned on the couch as I looked at the door.

''What just happened?''

…

'Shit, how could I forget about the breakfast and the water?' I thought as I ran to my car. It was still time left before all the supermarkets closed. I jumped inside the car as I backed out from the Motel and drove to the nearest supermarket. I picked up my phone and turned off flight mode so Maka could call me if she needed anything.

I found a supermarket and parked on the lot. I got inside and I quickly found a couple of water bottles, I put them in a basket and I got a couple of sandwiches and I took a couple of donuts with chocolate frosting and a couple with strawberry frosting. I thought it would be good for my family to have something sweet to eat on when we are on the road. I paid for it and I got back to the car and as I drove back to the motel. I saw a black van driving in the opposite direction. I started to think back to the man that was aiming a gun toward Ayumi and Maka back at the wedding. He sat in a black van; I just prayed that it wasn't Giriko's van! I got worried and I speeded home and threw myself out to car as I stormed inside our motel room.

''MAKA! AYUMI!'' I screamed as I scanned the place. The couch pillows were everywhere and the coffee table was flipped over. I got inside Ayumi's room and the cheats were lying on the floor and everywhere inside the room you could see feathers from the pillows and the cheats. I felt like my heart burst and I got back inside as I looked back at the place where Maka and I had talked. I got down to my knees and tears streamed down my cheeks. I suddenly saw a red liquid lying on the floor and I started to fear the worst. I touched the liquid and it was still warm. I could smell copper and I knew exactly what it was; it was Maka's blood. But I hoped that she and Ayumi were still alive. Her blood was still warm so that means that this happened just a little while ago. Determination washed over me and I was determent to save Ayumi and Maka even if it killed my.

I clenched my hand with Maka's blood on and then my phone started to ring. I picked it quickly up hoping it to be Maka. The ID caller was a number which I didn't recognize. I punched the green button as I put it against my ear.

''Maka! Is that you?'' I crossed my fingers hoping to hear her voice but it was a dark male's voice.

''Oh, so I guess you are back at the motel?'' I clenched my hand as my blood started to boil. I knew exactly who it was and I wanted to kill him for taking Maka and Ayumi away from me.

''Giriko you bastard! Give me Maka and my daughter back!''

''But that's not how I play; I want my revenge for what her father did to _my_ wife and _my_ unborn child!'' He hissed back and I could hear the sound of a moving car in the background. I made a mental note as I heard Giriko take a deep breath. ''But since you are together with them, I want you to suffer the way I did, if you want to look at them one last time, then come to the abandoned warehouse at the outside of Phoenix.'' Giriko hung up and I was left in silence with the beeping sound. I stood there for a while, just listening to the sound of the beep. I felt almost destroyed. Giriko had taken my family away from me but he did give me the location of where they were heading at. I finally put the phone in my pocket as I started to search for the bag which should contain the gun. I didn't think that Maka could have reached the bag in time. What Maka had told me, it seemed like he wanted to attack fast and leave even faster with the pray.

I walked into what were my and Maka's bedroom and it looked untouched. I guess they found Maka and Ayumi quickly so they didn't need to search in all the rooms.

I saw the bag lying on top of the bed and I took three quick steps as I started to tear all the clothes and money out of the bag in search of the gun. With a loud mental cheer I picked up the gun from the bottom of the blue bag. I checked the mag and it was full of bullets. But I would need more mages if I would meet Giriko and end this once and for all! He made Maka live in fear, he made Maka mentally stronger than any person he had ever met, he made Maka fear the worst when something bad happened. I knew that Maka was always afraid to trust people, and the very core of it was Giriko's fault!

I put the mag back inside the gun as I put it in my waistband. I started to put all the clothes inside the bag when the black spire fell out of it. I knew I couldn't bring it with me to the battle, so I had to leave it somewhere that nobody would find it, and I knew exactly where.


	20. Chapter 20

Stripper club

Chapter 20: Mabaa, the head witch

I had quickly left the motel and I started to head for Phoenix. Since the night was still young so I started to head for a gun store. I drove through Tucson's street and I finally found a gun store and it was still opened. I got out from the car with the gun still in my waistband. I could almost hear Maka and Ayumi's voices calling for me. I stopped dead in my track as I closed my eyes.

''Daddy! Mommy is bleeding!'' I could hear Ayumi cry out.

''It's alright Ayumi; Soul will take you away from this place.'' Maka's voice was dry and lifeless.

''Daddy! Where are you! I'm scared.''

''Soul, save... Ayumi.'' I snapped my eyes opened as I looked around me. I searched for their faces or the black van. The voices had seemed so close, but it was just my head playing dirty tricks on me.

I got inside the gun store and I was immediately met by a man in his forties, his muscles were well build and the exposed arms were covered with tattoos. He wore a black mustache and a yellow bandana on his head. His eyes were a really dark blue; they made my body shiver just looking into his them.

''Welcome to Le Guns, what can I help you with.'' He pulled of a fake smile as I got to the counter. I picked up my gun and placed it on top of it.

''I want mages for this gun.'' He picked up the gun and took out the mag. He picked out a bullet and examined it. He twisted and turned it before he put it down on the counter. He picked out a box under the counter and put it on top of it. He opened it and exposed the bullets. He bends down again and put another box on the counter.

''How many mages will you need?'' He asked as he picked out a mag. I closed my eyes thinking back to the time after the wedding, when Maka wanted to go to her apartment. There was Giriko and two other men. One had brown hair and 'no future' written above his eyebrow. He was very well built and I could see at him that he was strong!

The other had long dirty blond hair and he had a stick in his mouth. He wasn't well build as the brunette but just looking into his eyes, I could tell that he had deadly skills.

I thought back to the moment when Maka showed me the spire, she said that there could be a witch who wanted to harness the spires power. So I would get a mag for every person, but I would need more weapons than that.

When I was little I had trained some fighting sport so I knew how to handle a knife. I was confident in my skills but I was really rusty and these guys, they could fight. Giriko would never hire people who couldn't fight.

I put my hands on the counter as I looked straight into his eyes.

''Four mages should be enough.'' He nodded as he started to fill the mages with bullets. I looked around the gun store, taking in my surrounding. There were guns hanging on the wall and some pictures of other, more heavy-weapons. My eyes then got caught by a knife set. There was a blade with belts on it so it could sit on the arm. Another one was an ordinary military knife and some throw knifes. All of their blades were black which had a zigzag pattern and red on the egg. I felt a drool hanging over my lip and I quickly wiped it away. The knives had definitely caught my attention. They had practically hypnotized me. I turned around to see that the man was done with my mages.

''I see you have noticed the knife set.'' He pointed out as he started to grin.

''How much for the knives?'' I asked trying not to be desperate. I wouldn't want him to see that I was practically in love with the knife's, that wouldn't be cool.

''The knife's goes for 150$.'' He said and I thought it was a really good price for it.

''Deal.'' I placed the money on the counter as he took down the knives and put it inside a black box. I got my gun, mages and knife's and got inside the car again.

…

I drove through the desert heading for Phoenix, but first I had to hide the spire. I couldn't bring it with me to the battle. If Giriko now had a witch with him, I couldn't let the witch get it.

I had already driven for about an hour, so it was about an hour more until I would reach the abandoned ware house. I looked out to the desert gazed for a good place to bury it.

My eyes then locked with a really funny-looking cactus, it almost looked like a tree, all the cactus's I had seen were all the same. I pulled over and got out of the car with the blue bag. I walked over to the tree as I started to dig a hole with my own hands since I didn't have a shovel.

I started to think how Ayumi and Maka were feeling at this exact moment. Maka and Ayumi would probably be locked in a dark cell, all alone, with no light. My heart ached and I put my hand over my chest, tears stung my eyes. God, I wanted Ayumi and Maka back! I could never forgive Giriko if he hurt them!

''Please, Maka, just be okay.'' Tears dripped down on the sand, leaving dark spots. I wiped them away as I started to search for the spire inside the bag. I found it quickly and I was about to put it down in the hole.

''That doesn't belong to you, peasant.'' I quickly turned around landing on my butt and I was met by a woman in a black dress covered in safety pins. She wore a robe over her dress and a weird looking witch hat. Her left eye was covered with bandage and it was written '½' over where her left eye should be. All her body was either covered with clothes or bandage, the only thing I could see was her right eye, her eye was a plain red color, but it felt like it could pierce right through my very being. I started to shiver just looking into her eye, but I couldn't waste any more time here. I took a deep breath and I looked back into her eye with determination.

''It doesn't belong to you either.'' I said nonchalantly as I got up on my feet giving her a grin. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, she was like a statue.

''You're right, it doesn't belong to me, but it belongs in my world.'' She raised her hand and put it over her chest. ''I'm Mabaa, the grand witch and I would like to have that spire in your hand.'' I looked down at the spire in my hand. Was she planning on harness its powers?

''What are you going to do with it? Harness its powers so you can grow stronger?'' I asked as I hide the spire behind my back.

''What? No! It's my duty as the grand witch to collect a fallen witch's spire. I'm trying to put an end to the 'harness the fallen witch's spire' thing. So if you would be kind and give the spire, you peasant.'' I felt pretty confident, courage rushed through my body and I felt almost invincible. I gave her a wider grin as I eyed her.

''So, what will you do with it if I give it to you?''

''I will destroy it.'' She answered quickly as she exposed her hand. ''Give it to me now; I have busyness to take care of.'' I looked at her and then I snorted.

''And quite frankly, I'm not willing to give you the spire. What if you take off with it and then harness its powers!'' She took a step forward and I backed behind the funny-looking cactus tree.

''Haven't you realized that you're talking to the most powerful witch in the witch world? I could destroy you on the spot.'' I could almost see fire in her eyes. I knew that her patients started to run out, and I had two choices, either I gave her the spire or I could take my gun out of my waistband and hope that I would kill her before she killed me.

''If I give it to you, can you let me see when you destroy it?'' I asked as I stepped away from the cactus tree.

''Of course, now give me the spire.'' Her patience was at the limit. I stepped forward to her and placed the spire in her hand. She gripped the spire and she looked back at me. ''You might want to take a few steps back, if you value your life, peasant.'' I backed away and her hand started to glow red, then the spire started to glove red. Mabaa closed her eye and then her grip around the spire tightened. She crushed the spire and it caught on fire. The spire immediately burned up and black and gray ash fell from her hands. ''There, now the spire is destroyed. Now run off peasant. I have a meeting with a person.'' Her body turned to green numbers and signs, and then she disappears. I looked at the spot where she had stand on and the little ash huddle that once was the spire. I started to chuckle as I turned away from it.

''Maka, now you don't need to worry about the spire anymore.'' I looked up at the light dots in the sky. I wonder if I would ever be able to take Ayumi and Maka to stargaze sometime. I know Maka would like that, all the books she has read about stars.

I got inside the car and I started to head for my destination; the abandoned ware house.

'Hold on Maka, I will save you two, I won't let you leave me again!'


End file.
